


It Started with an Email

by phantomhive (phantom_hive)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, more hsj characters will show up as the story progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/pseuds/phantomhive
Summary: It was his job to send the wedding invitations through emails.





	1. Chapter 1

He never really agreed to any of this, but somehow, his parents managed to push through with the arranged marriage. Sending the invitations one by one via email gave him the time he needed to rethink of a plan to stop the marriage. He was only 27 and was not ready to tie the knot and especially not to someone he does not even know. After clicking the “Send” button for the last time, he stretched both his lowers and arched his back as he sighed exasperatedly in his hands that now covered his face.

The time was not enough and he needed _more. _Just as he was about to close the window from his laptop he received a new email.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

_It would be a pleasure to have your company as we finally exchange rings and tie the knot._

_Please confirm if you are:_

_Accepting with pleasure_

_Declining with regret_

_Thank you!_

|

**Chinen Yuri <**chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Congratulations and thank you for inviting me. But I am declining without regret, since I don’t even know you._

“Stupid”, Yamada chanted to himself. _“You didn’t even bother to make sure you were sending it to the right people.”_ he hurriedly dragged the cursor towards the “Reply” button and sent him another e-mail.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’m sorry. I was sending it to 150 people and I don’t even know over half of them._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_No problem. Again, congratulations._

“Chinen…Yuri, huh?” He muttered softly.

“Ryosuke~” he heard his name from the outside followed by soft knocks on his door.

“Come in, Nee-chan.”

“Are you done sending the invitations?” she asked, making herself comfortable at the edge of his bed.

“Just finished.”

“Hmmm. You’re finally getting married.” Her voice sounded wistful as if she never wanted this ordeal with his brother as well.

“I don’t want to.”

“I know you don’t.” An apologetic smile contoured around her lips.

“I hate them. I’m not supposed to be the solution to their problem.”

“I bet you do. You still have time, you know.” She shrugged.

“I feel like I’m running out of it. I don’t want to get married.”

“Maybe you can get one of your friends to pretend to be your girlfriend or something.” she suggested, her fingers clasping her chin as if it was a totally effective advice.

“That would only cause another problem.”

“I guess I’ll just have to watch you get married to someone you don’t even know, then.”

\----

He stopped scrolling from the sea of confirmation emails when he saw the one he received from the certain stranger yet again.

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_No problem. Again, congratulations._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_“I’m sorry” is what you should be telling me._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I’m sorry? Why?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I don’t want to get married._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Oh. I’m sorry to hear that._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_That’s it. And you reply fast._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s an escape._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Escape?_

He does not receive a reply for the rest of the day only when he was already lying comfortably on his bed and playing with his phone when he received a new notification.

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yes._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_What are you escaping from?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_My reality._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_How is this helping you escape from your reality?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s the only private account I have._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hmmm? What do you mean by “only”? Are you an actor? An idol? :)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Haha. No, but perhaps you sending me an email was bound to happen. Maybe not to invite me, but to take care of the flowers. I am a florist and this is my business email._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You’re right. I just checked the list and it does say beside your email address that you are the florist to contact. Thanks for pointing that out or else, my marriage would have been barren. Which, metaphorically, will be._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I’ll make sure your special day will bloom with flowers so your marriage will blossom on the positive side as well._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Thanks but as I told you, I don’t want to get married._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I know I’m not in the position to ask, but why are you getting married then?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_My parents sold my soul to save their asses._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You must come from an important family then. To be arranged._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Still. They don’t own me. I have my own decisions._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You only live once, make your own choices. It may be good, it may be bad but at least it would not leave you asking “What if” when you are old and regretful._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You’re right. I should live my life without regrets. I’m sorry, I fell asleep last night. _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Good morning. Why are you apologizing for falling asleep?_

Chinen came home unsurprised with all the lights turned off and the sound of snores coming right from his sleeping boyfriend. He tried to lie down beside him without making so much rustle or noise as to not wake him up and was successful to do so. He unlocked his phone once he was settled under the sheets and was greeted by multiple notifications from his soon-to-be client.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Because our conversation was just starting to get interesting._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hey?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It’s evening already and I’m another day closer to my wedding._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Seems like you had a busy day. Good night._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I just got home. I had a rough day in my shop today since I’m all alone now. I’m sorry I have nothing much to say about your wedding except for the flowers for your wife and the venue._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Wow. It’s almost midnight. Why were you alone?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s just how it is now. A long story._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You can summarize it then._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_And it’s complicated. My fingers are also too tired to type now from all the flower arrangements I did today._

| **Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Go to sleep._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You didn’t have to tell me. I’m closing my eyes soon. Haha. Goodluck with the other preparations for your wedding. Update me whenever my role is to come. :)_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Okay. Goodnight, Chinen-san._

He then felt movements beside of him, from having his back turned to Chinen, his boyfriend faced the opposite and draped his arms over Chinen's skinny waist.

"Yuri why aren't you sleeping yet?" His boyfriend asked in a muffled, sleepy deep voice.

"I was just about to."

"What are you still doing with your phone? Are you talking to a guy?" He harshly pulled Chinen closer to him, making the poor exhausted man whimper.

"Why would I? You know all my passwords and deleted all my contacts, remember? Only you, my clients and customers can contact me now."

"Hmmm good. I love you."

"I...goodnight." but before he succumbed to his sleep, he did not forget to sign out his email account from his phone. Chinen did not hug him back.

Takaki Yuya had always been perfect, a gentleman, a man of words. Sexy? Pretty much, but more than being a handsome man, he was equally kind and warm. No wonder the young florist fell in love with him after making a full blast of effort in the span of a year to win his heart.

Chinen felt his life was perfect the first year of being with Yuya. They were a happy couple, as superlative as it may sound his friends would tell them that they were "Relationship goals" and that the bond they have created is the kind that would last forever.

On their second year, Yuya surprised Chinen by kneeling down and showing him an apartment key housed in a fancy silver box. It looked different from the spare key he has for Yuya's apartment and somehow, he knew what was going to happen next. He started getting frenzy until the words came out from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Yuri, my Chinen Yuri, will you please live with me?"

His knees went weak, he needed to hold onto something for support but there was none he could grab nearby and this made him lightheaded for a bit. Moving in together will be a big responsibility and he was not sure if he was ready for it.

But a month after that day, he found himself under one roof with Yuya, unpacking each big brown boxes and making sure they were properly arranged to their designated cabinets and shelves.

Three years into their relationship and one year into living together, Chinen quit his job as the senior florist in one of the most well-known flower shop in Tokyo to open up his own. Though it would be small, he was ecstatic at the idea of having a little more freedom with the flowers in his own sanctuary. When he told Yuya about his plans, he had never been more thankful for having a supportive partner. He was there from the planning until the tiny shop was set up to open, doing his best as the photographer that he is to contribute with the advertisments. His friends were also there, volunteering to help run the shop for free as long as they get free food. Inoo was always the one to stay and was surprisingly good in flower arrangements after a month of observing Chinen do it but if it were Yabu or Hikaru, they would rather stand behind the cash register or do the inventory. However, Hikaru believed that he was good with doing bouquets until he posted one of his work on his SNS account and never got passed 5 likes. Although he received one comment, it only said:

_@InooKeiii: ugly :-)_

Chinen enjoyed the company of the crazy bunch and couldn't imagine a life without them. Everything fell into the right order and he had nothing more to ask. As his shop produced more remarkable outputs, he got more customers as days go by coming to a point where he had no choice but to hire a permanent help since his friends were also starting to get busy with their own lives.

Hikaru got accepted to a job he applied for, Yabu and his band were getting more bookings as they get more recognized and Inoo started his modelling career.

The day he hired Masaki was also the day Yuya started acting strangely. Well, it did feel strange having a new person around since he had kept his circle small and grew accustomed to that kind of constant.

Masaki was surprisingly an excellent and reliable employee. Chinen did not need to itemized the tasks that had to be done since he was sensitive about them. They made a great combination and even with just the two of them with more orders queuing, their productivity and quality never seemed to miss.

One night as they were about to close the shop, Masaki spilled water on the floor and and while he was getting the mop from the stock room, Chinen who was busy reviewing the inventories was completely unaware of the small puddle and walked through it. The next thing he new was that the acceleration of his body spiked up, papers flew in the air and his eyes shut tightly in reflex. He was mostly ready to hit the floor but instead, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. In that second, he opened his eyes at the sound of the chime hanged on the door and saw Yuya coming in, realizing the awkward position he was in. Masaki was holding him up with one arm while the other held a mop. Chinen rashly pushed Masaki and faced Yuya ready to explain, however the grim look on his boyfriend told him to keep his mouth shut.

"T-Takaki-san!" Masaki stuttered. "It was all an accident."

"Accident?" Yuya hissed.

"Y-yes. An accident, I spilled the water from the can. I didn't get a chance to tell Chinen-san and was just in time before he slipped completely."

Chinen had his head hung low, it was the first time he saw that kind of expression from Yuya. He got dragged out of the shop, a hand enveloped his wrist tightly that he was starting to feel it to his bone.

"Y-yuya. It hurts."

"It hurts?! You were flirting with that man!"

"It was an accident! If there is anything, I should be thankful!" This was also the first time Chinen raised his voice.

"Is this why you wanted to open up your own shop? To flirt around your employee?" Chinen squirmed around, desperately trying to free his wrist from Yuya's hold but it only tightened around and he knew it was going to bruise.

"What? No! You know that's not true and you know that this had always been my dream!"

"Dream, my ass." He scoffed. Chinen looked at him stupefied. He had never heard Yuya talk like this.

"Are you drunk? You're drunk Yuya, let's go home." The taller man laughed, it scared Chinen because it sounded so hysteric.

"Now you're trying to reverse the situation, huh?"

"No, Yuya. I'm not. Please, let's just go home."

The next day, Chinen showed up late, his eyes swollen and his wrist slightly getting darker. Masaki had already opened the shop and did the morning inventory when he came. The air seemed awkward, neither one of them daring to say a word, but Masaki knew he had to apologize since it was all his fault for bringing the situation to the owner.

"Chinen-san, I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I should have told you about the spilled water."

"I-it's okay, Masaki-san. It was just an accident and Yuya was drunk last night."

"Was he always like this to you?"

"No, last night was the first time. I don't know why he got so drunk."

"I'm really sorry, Chinen-san."

"Don't stress about it, Masaki-san. How many orders do we have today?" Chinen tried to smile.

\----

Little did he know that that was the only start for Yuya to show more change in his attitude. Ever since that night, Yuya would come home either late, drunk or late and drunk. Chinen never questioned him and since he was always in that state, talking to his boyfriend had become so hard. In the morning, Chinen will leave the house with him still sleeping and come home to a passed out boyfriend or an empty apartment. He often wonders how it became like this.

Chinen always admitted that he lacked in so many ways, he was not as good as showing affection or as vocal or as spontaneous as Yuya is but that does not mean that he loved him less. He loves him so much that he is willing to change, if only Yuya will let him. Because at this point, their relationship that they had built over the years was starting to crumble and he does not know how and where to step in to mend the broken parts.

It made it even worst when Chinen and Masaki had to stay up late to finish the flower arrangements for a big party and Yuya decided to show up unexpectedly. Both of them had not had the chance to eat dinner and it was nearing nine in the evening. Masaki went out for a quick run to the convenience store to get some tuna onigiri and cold tea.

"Chinen-san please grab a bite first. I haven't seen you eat anything for the whole day."

"I'm fine Masaki-san. I'll eat it later, thank you."

"No, this onigiri wouldn't even take 5 minutes of your time." His tone was firm and unwrapped one onigiri for the store owner.

"Masaki-san...." Chinen sighed but spared no glance at the other as he continued to skillfully put the flowers together in a pot until his hands were stopped by another one.

"Wha-" Chinen finally turned his head towards his employee but stopped talking midway when his mouth was stuffed with the familiar taste of the rice ball.

And then the chimes clanked. Another drunken Yuya appeared, his gait staggered and his lips turned into a scowl.

"I see, I see Yuri-ah." He pointed a finger towards Chinen direction sharply, trying his best to maintain the equilibrium underneath his feet.

"You, come here." Chinen doesn't wait a second and rushed towards his boyfriend, supporting him despite their height differences.

"Why are you so drunk?" Chinen asked softly, planting a palm on Yuya's red hot cheek. "Let's go home, ne?"

Masaki gestured his hand as if telling the two to go home and mouthed "I got this."

Chinen gave him an apologetic look and dragged Yuya home despite the dead weight of the other. He also felt bad for his employee, he was sure that Masaki had not intended to cause trouble and only did it out of worry. It was true that he did not eat the whole day and his reason was that they had a lot of flowers to prepare for the big event plus, he just did not have any appetite. Didn't have it since Yuya started acting weird.

When they woke up the next morning, Yuya was the first one to wake up and soon after, Chinen did. He found Yuya at the kitchen having his morning coffee, he was getting ready for another heated exchange to take place, rather, he received a smile from the older male.

"Good morning, Yuri. Coffee?" Chinen blinked. Once. Twice. Was it a dream?

"Here." Yuya placed his phone atop the counter. "Masaki-san was calling you this morning and since you weren't awake yet, I answered it. He explained what happened and I told him it's fine. But after this event, he'll stop coming in the shop. I fired him."

"You what?!"

"Also, I deleted all your contacts except for mine and your parents', I also want you to give me access to all of your sns accounts."

"Why did you fire him?"

"Can't you see?! He is trying to steal you away from me!"

"Yuya! Do you not trust me?! What happened to you?!

And why do you always come home so drunk?"

"So now you care? Ever since you opened _that_ shop you never had enough time for me!"

"You know how bad I wanted this and that's why I'm trying my best for it tl succeed. And for me to achieve that, I need to sacrifice some things."

"Then do something for this relationship to succeed as well! Am I the sacrifice for your dreams, huh, Yuri?" Yuya retorted.

"Belive me, Yuya, I always wanted to make it up to you! But I don't know how I'd squeeze myself in when you would rather spend your night getting booze and probably getting girls!"

He took steps forward until he closed the distance between him and Yuya, his arms wrapping around the taller man's waist.

"I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you." He buried his face on the muscular chest before him, his tears soaking the plain white shirt of his upset partner.

\--

"I'm sorry, Masaki-san."

"It's totally fine! And even though he did not fire me, I was going to quit anyways. My mother is sick and I need to go back to our province to take care of her."

"Is that so? How is she?"

"They said she got pneumonia though I'm not sure how bad it is, I still want to be there to take care of her."

Chinen took out a white envelope from the drawer and handed it to him "Then please take this. Thank you for always trying your best for the shop. Don't even hesitate to call me if you need help. I will always be grateful to you, Masaki-san."

"So am I, Chinen-san. So am I." He gave the shop owner one last smile, bowed and then he was completely off. Chinen knew he will never get another employee as efficient as Masaki and he thought it was better if he just would not get any. He did not want to damage his relationship with Yuya any further.

\--

For the next weeks, Chinen made an effort to come early to the shop and finish everything before five o’clock in the afternoon so he could go home and cook dinner and spend more time with Yuya. With his efforts to keep up with the demands of his business and his relationship, he was starting to question himself now if opening the shop and pursuing his dream were all a good shot. Was it selfish of him to want _both_?

Yuya continued with his nightlife and often left the dinners untouched but every morning he made it to a point to check on Chinen’s phone, making sure he was not talking to anyone else. Another habit he had formed was to ignore Chinen. Ignored his calls, his messages, and sometimes his whole presence. The lonely storeowner thought if he had ever been like that, but he was sure that no matter how deficient he was, he was never to ignore the other. He wanted to ask his friends for some advice but he knew that if he did they would come straight and take him out of the apartment.

Maybe he just needed to show more effort.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Goodmorning, Chinen-san. This is really random but do you have any idea how to stop a wedding?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I’m sorry but I don’t. You should try talking it out with your parents by being honest about your feelings and desires though._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’ve been trying and they don’t listen to me. I think they’re deaf._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Maybe get someone to object the marriage on the day itself._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Like who? And I don’t want to wait until then._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I don’t know. Someone you know. Or hire someone?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hire someone? My sister suggested a friend but I don’t want to make it awkward with any of them._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_If you ask your friend, it may seem more convincing since they’d assume you guys already know each other well._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You’re right. You don’t seem busy today._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yeah. I’m in my shop but I’m keeping it close for the day. _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Oh you alright there?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s been a while since someone asked me that question. I think I’m okay, but I don’t think I’m alright. Does that make sense? Weird, right?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_No, not really._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s like I should be okay, I’m supposed to be okay because I have everything I want but I’m rather feeling empty inside. _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You can tell me anything. I’m a stranger anyway. Strangers are less likely to judge._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Maybe next time. I’m still trying to sort myself out while my flowers keep me company. I think they understand me the most. Haha._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_If you need more company other than your flowers, you can always hit me up._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Thank you, Stranger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masaki is totally innocent :(  
I'm sorry if this chapter sounded confusing, the ideas just keep flowing without organization and I am also my own beta so..... Feel free to leave a comment because constructive criticisms are well appreciated!
> 
> All in all, what this chapter was trying to say is that Yuya had changed and Chinen will have to make a choice soon. (wait, that's the summary?! maybe i shouldn't have typed a 3k word chapter then! hahaha kidding)


	3. Chapter 3

Chinen tried his best to fight the drowsiness he felt to wait for Yuya and when he came home, it was like all the other nights, he smelt like alcohol, smoke and some kind of cheap perfume Chinen didn't really want to think about.

"Yuya~" Chinen called out, rushing over to the wobbly man.

"What do you want?" Yuya was irritated and he did not bother hiding it with his tone and the manner he took of his shoes.

"I was waiting for you" the smaller of the two pouted and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I wanted to watch a movie with you." Yuya sighed and unwrapped the slim arms that hugged his numbing body from taking too much alcohol.

"Go to sleep. I'll wash up and follow soon." But Chinen did not. He did, however, wait for his boyfriend to come to their bed. And when he did, Chinen's voice broke as he asked him a question that's been lingering through the atmosphere of their current status.

"Yuya, do you still want me?" He ignored the question and laid down at his side of the bed with his back facing Chinen.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?"

"Not until you answer my question."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Go to sleep."

"So you don't? Chinen was ready for the answer but he definitely had no idea that Yuya would slap him with a rather harsher truth.

"I've been making out with a woman." He said flatly, not even a tinge of guilt was evident in his voice.

Chinen shut his eyes tightly, it pained him so much because no matter how much he thought about it, Yuya had no right to rob him off his right to fix their relationship, much more cheat on him.

"Then it's clear, you don't want me anymore." Yuya felt the other side of the bed spring up at the loss of weight but he did not budge. The sound of the zipper opening was enough for him to know what was going on. One by one, the cabinets flung open and the hangers clunk side by side, as they were taken inside the bag.

Chinen wanted to bang the door loudly, to shout and to punch a wall for once but he was not that kind of person, instead, he left the apartment quietly with his aching heart.

Yuya was staring at nowhere after Chinen left, he knew how hard his boyfriend tried to make it up to him but it wasn't his fault that ever since Chinen opened his store and lost time for him, he had started to lose his feelings for the young florist as well. Not to mention that he had his needs a man too and being with someone as conservative and as occupied as Chinen, he had to look for it from somewhere and someone else.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hana no Unmei?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hm?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I just saw your calling card, your shop's name is Hana no Unmei?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yes, it is._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I think it's a really good name._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Because just like us, flowers have their fair share in fate after all._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_And in my case, they're going to witness a loveless, deceiving marriage._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_And in my case, they have to share their place with a homeless person for the time being._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Homeless? What do you mean?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_My boyfriend and I broke up and I just kind of ran here._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I'm sorry! I don't know what happened but you can always talk to me. _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s my fault._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I don’t think so. It always takes two to tango._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I may have danced really badly then._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It doesn’t matter how well you dance in your life, as long as you get up and follow the rhythm of your heart, it should give you the luxury of being you._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Says the man who keeps whining about his marriage. Haha._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Foul :(_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Haha._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_But you’re right. I haven’t tried dancing on my own, I’ve always had strings around that controlled me. Like a puppet._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Maybe it’s time you cut the strings off._

“Chiiiii-chan!” Chinen was sure it was his friends judging from the loud bangs from the door. Why was Inoo so energetic in the morning?

“Open upppppppp!” That was Hikaru.

He trudged his way over the door, his body felt heavy from the lack of sleep and he had no plans on opening his shop. Hikaru excitedly entered but suddenly stopped making Yabu bump himself towards the stoned man.

“Ya, what’s wrong?”

"What are all these bags, chii-chan?" Hikaru asked slowly.

"I, uh, I left the apartment. Yuya and I, we broke up."

"EHHH?!" Inoo was the first to react and was the loudest. Yabu on the other hand, looked at him with a befuddled expression, and Hikaru, he seemed to have lost all the color in his skin.

"What happened?" Yabu was the first to recover because shocked was an understatement especially when they didn't even have the slightest bit of knowledge that the couple were already having problems.

Chinen smiled, a painful one that almost made Inoo winced "I guess we just lost it."

"Where are you going to stay now?" It was clear how worried Hikaru sounded, so the young florist tried to reassure him by keeping his composure.

"I am planning to look for an apartment nearby where I could just walk."

"We could help you today then!" Inoo prompted which made the two other men nod in agreement.

"But the thing is, I don't think I have the energy to do that right now." Chinen sighed apologetically.

Hikaru then crouched in front of him and gave him his back, "Hop on then. You're going to ride the Hikaru express!"

"Can I ride the Hikaru express too?!" Inoo raised his hand enthusiastically but earned a glare from the most comic one in their group.

"There there, Inoo." Yabu chuckled and patted his head.

Chinen let his body slumped over Hikaru's back, his hands automatically linking in front and his legs getting clamped with Hikaru's arms. He laid his head on the strong shoulder of his friend and suddenly felt a surge of warmth in his heart. He was beyond thankful for them and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It's been a week, how are you feeling now?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hey, i'm feeling better. I just got settled in my new place too._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Great! Am I invited for the housewarming party?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Well I'm inviting my friends over since they helped me moved in but I don't think they'll be comfortable if I invited a stranger. _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Stranger? Ouch. Also, them or you?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

I thought you were a stranger? You told me I'd be more comfortable in telling my feelings to a stranger who'd have no judgements.

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Okay, okay. I'm your stranger. _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_My stranger?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yes? _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Huh? I was asking, my stranger? _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yes, I am listening. What do you want to ask?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

No no! Why did you suddenly become mine?

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Haha! Because I am YOUR stranger ;)_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Weirdo._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Don't be too serious, I was just trying to make you smile._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You managed to make me confused though._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_My bad :( are you not going to ask me how I am? _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hm I don't know. I'll think about it. _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Why do you keep making me sad? :( _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hahaha. Okay, so how are you? _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I think I have an idea on how to stop the wedding._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Really? _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yes. And I think it's going to work. Well at least there's 20% it will._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Wow, well, aren't you brave enough to bet your whole life to something that has only 20% chance of working?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Even when there's only 1% chance, I would still give it a shot. I won't marry myself off unless it's someone that I love. _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Okay, so what is this idea about?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Have a wedding pictorial with me._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_A what?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_We're going to stage a wedding._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_There's no "we", Yamada-san._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Just help me please. I'll do whatever you want!_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_First of all and for your information, I AM A MAN. Second, I don't want to get tangled to a rich man's problem. I am a happy commoner and I choose to remain as it is._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I already had a hunch you were. I promise, I won't bother you again after the wedding pictorial and signing of fake wedding certificates._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_How is that even possible? _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Because I am running away. After sending them the photos and the documents, I am going to live somewhere really really far. _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I refuse to be your accomplice._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Please! I promise I'll give you whatever you want in exchange! _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I don't want anything, thank you._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I am begging you, please!_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Don't you have anyone else to ask?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_No one else. You are my only stranger._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Ugh. What does that have to do with your stupid plan?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hey it's not stupid! :( I think it's actually brilliant! Strangers don't judge, so you won't judge me after this._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Says who? I'm already judging you._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Please, Chinen Yuri-san._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_No._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_What do I have to do to make you say yes?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Nothing._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_There must be something._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_There isn't._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_There is. _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Stop it._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_No. _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Please :( _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hey answer me! :( _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Are you there?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Chii-chan!_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Oh my god, don't even call me that._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You finally replied! _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Still a NO for me. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I'm giving you another week to think about it._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_And I assure you, my answer will still be the same._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_:( _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Stop being so dramatic._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I'll stop when you say yes._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Then by all means, keep being dramatic._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_:( :( :( :( Chii-chan :( :( :( :(_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I told you not to call me that._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Chii-chan._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_YURI_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yu-chan_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Call me that one more time and I will never reply again._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Okay then, does "my wife" sound okay?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_OH MYGOD, YAMADA-SAN._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yes? ;)_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Stop._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_:( _

_Incoming call:_

_Yuya_

Chinen hesitated at first but found his fingers acting in what felt like a reflex and swiped the screen of his phone to answer the call. He did not speak though and only listened.

_“Hey. I know it's a bad time to call. I heard you got yourself settled now. I just want to know if you're okay? “_

There was only silence in Chinen's line. It lasted for a couple of minutes and only their breathing indicated that no one had hung up yet.

_“Y-yuri, I need your help.”_

_“A girl is pregnant and she said I'm the father. “_

....

_“But I have no money to support them. I moved out from the apartment and the property owner did not give me the deposit since we did not finish the contract. Maybe you can give me some of the deposit money since we shared the house anyway.”_

_“How much was the deposit money?”_

_“¥¥¥¥¥¥”_

_“I'll send it tomorrow.”_

_“Thank you, Yuri. I'm sorry I had to greet you like this.”_

It was Chinen who ended the call. His hands were shaking and his tears were threatening to fall. Had his ex-boyfriend lost all the shame in the world? Chinen thought it was too pathetic and the fact that the girl was already pregnant? It just meant that Yuya did really sleep around behind his back. What a fucking cheater. Chinen had wanted to shout that night he left their apartment, and now he wanted to shout at the stupidity of financing Yuya so he could start his own family. This time he had nothing to worry about that is why he screamed. Screamed his lungs out as he cried and fell to his knees. He pulled his hair in frustration and since they started having problems until now, this was the first time he actually, hysterically, wailed the lament drowning his heart.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hey? Chinen?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Are you asleep yet?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Chinen_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_What do you want? _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Nothing. I just thought I'd give you company. Well virtual company that is. Since you're all alone in your place now._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Maybe I do need one right now._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Is it lonely to be solo in a big apartment? I could come over ;)_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Shut up. And no, it's not lonely. I've been living alone before I even started living with my ex._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Oh._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_So, just bored then?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_My ex just called me._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_And?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Why was he calling my future bride?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Don't start that again. He was asking for money. Apparently, he got a girl pregnant._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Wait what? What the fuck? Why would he ask you money for something he irresponsibly did._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_He was asking for the deposit money from the apartment since we just left it without finishing the contract._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_And you're going to give the idiot your money?_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I think giving him the money would give me another closure and peace of mind._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_That's stupid._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I mean he's stupid. Not you or the idea of you giving him the money._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_What the fuck?_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_What happened to "no judging of strangers"?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_He's not a stranger. He's clearly just a cheating bastard._

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I might just agree to that._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Right!_

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_But you know stranger, I still love him and I don't know how long it'll take me to move on._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Take your time. I'm sure it hurts a lot. Damn, even I am already gritting my teeth here just by thinking about it. _

_|_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yeah. Thanks for listening (or more like reading) and keeping me company, stranger._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It's no problem. Just send me an email if you feel lonely or just want someone to talk to. I'm always free. Goodnight, Chinen. _

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I haven't even met you but I know you're a strong person and you'll be okay._

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Keep smiling :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, Yuya. You're giving me a headache, Chinen is an angel :(  
Let's go my boy Yamada.
> 
> Okay welp, as I thought, only the formatting and the posting happened. Can anyone please tell me what "proofreading and editing" mean? They seem to not exist in my own vocabulary. Error 404. Words not found.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks ago he stood right where he also stood today, infront of an ATM machine, depositing money for the second time. Yuya had called him the other night again, although he was not directly asking, Chinen had felt guilty when he said _"I used a lot of my saving when I was helping with advertising your shop." _

He should not be. He knew he should not be answering Yuya's calls and should not be guilty for it but Chinen could not help but think about the unborn child and that is the exact reason why the blue screen now showed "Transaction complete".

He sighed when his phone vibrated. Yamada never missed a day to send him mails every now and then. From the engaging "good morning", lasting the whole day to the most random things he found funny, weird, annoying, interesting - which basically is just _anything_ until one of them resigns for the night with a "good night" or if Chinen was feeling generous with words, a "sleep well" would come at the end too.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Have you decided yet?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_About?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_My proposal._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Oh that? I thought I’ve made my answer clear?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Come on, help me please!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_The only help I could give you is a 15% discount for the flowers._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Or you could just give me your time for the photoshoot and your signature._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Look, if I ever help you with your plan, I am not certain your parents will leave me alone. They will find me, pressure me into divorcing you, and might even threaten me. So, NO._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Are you serious? Just how much TV dramas have you watched?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Enough for me to know how you, rich people, play the games._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hahaha. This is hilarious. Okay, my parents are not that kind of people, sure they’re marrying me to some rich man’s kid but that’s the extent they could do. They’re not that bad._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_So maybe I do have watched a lot of dramas then._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Are you saying yes now?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Did I say anything about that?_

_\_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Oh._

The shop was agonizingly quiet even for the introverted, peace of mind-loving florist. There were only at least seven customers for the whole day, each of them asking for a bouquet of white and red roses. Now, the eighth customer for the day had just arrived.

His smile was radiant with his pearly white teeth and Chinen could have sworn he was almost glowing and glittering at the angle he had from the sunlight.

"Hello." He greeted and it was the most soothing voice Chinen had heard for a while.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I would like give a present to a certain someone."

"Can you describe this someone a little bit?"

"Well, we haven't met and this is the first time I'm seeing him. From my perception, he is a strong person, a little bit shy I guess, but gives me pretty good advices. Right now he's going through something and that's the reason why I wanted to give him something that will cheer him up." Chinen nodded his head, noting all the information and matching them mentally to all the flowers that would just suit the type of person that will receive the present.

"You can sit for a while over there or have a look at the other flowers while I start doing the arrangements."

"Oh that's fine. Actually, I would like to watch you do it."

"You are welcome to watch."

"Can I also add one more thing?"

"Sure."

"He_ is _beautiful." The client said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Hmmm, alright then." Chinen hummed, spreading a couple of wrapping papers in pastel brown and pastel pink colors on the counter top.

"Those are really nice flowers." His customer pointed out, standing in front of him and resting an elbow beside his working area as he supported his chin with his hand. "May I know which kind they are?"

"These pink ones right here are called Alstroemeria, these purple blossoms are Wisteria and these ruffled flowers are Peony."

"Are there any reasons why these are the kinds you've chosen?"

"You said you'll be meeting this person for the first time and these Wisterias are all about welcoming, it's as if you are now welcoming this person to your life. You also mentioned that this person is going through something so I thought these Alstroemerias are the best to cheer that person up for being strong in facing their problem, plus this flower is known to symbolize the pursuit of your desires or dreams - one of my favorites." Chinen smiled absentmindedly as his skillful hands cut the stems here and there in different lengths.

"And the, peony? Peony is it?" He questioned, gently running his finger at the ruffles of the flowers.

"You added that this person is beautiful yet...shy. I think these peonies would best represent that." Chinen faced his customer, he rarely gets this kind of interaction from them and it elated him to be able to share the language of flowers to someone who was interested in his choices of blooms. Both exchanged reserved and conservative smiles.

"I never thought that flowers spoke so strongly. I hope I am not bothering you by asking too much questions."

"Oh no, you're not. I'm actually happy that you are curious about them. Most of my customers just sit there and wait until I'm done." Chinen pointed at the black leather couch near the door.

"I think they're really perfect for the person I am going to give it to." The client grinned and watched the florist finish the arrangement with a thin black ribbon.

"Here you go." Chinen handed the flowers and his customer gave him his card in return. It was not supposed to be terrifying, who would be terrified by a simple credit card, right? Nevertheless, the young owner _was,_ and slowly he lifted his head to meet the eyes of the card holder though he had already covered his face with the bouquet.

"Flowers for you?" He chuckled sheepishly as he hid behind the blossoms.

"Y-yamada-san?!" Then Yamada tilted his head, gradually revealing himself with a gummy smile plastered in his face.

"Yes it's me and these flowers are for you." He stretched his hand but Chinen was not showing any signs of movement.

"Hey? Chinen??"

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Are you home?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I just got home. I’m sorry for surprising you like that._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I’ll be honest, I was really surprised. I almost left you at the shop._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_But you didn’t and I’m glad about that ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Thank you for the flowers although I arranged them myself._

_\_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_They were really beautiful. I was scared for a second that you won’t accept it. Haha._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_That was very thoughtful of you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I wanted to ask you out for dinner but I didn’t want to shock you any further._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Good, because I would have declined._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_See :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You gave me flowers and if I said yes to the dinner you would have talked me into your fake wedding idea again. You can’t trick me._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Damn, how can you see right through me?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Haha. :P_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_HOLY----_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_What?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I didn’t think you’re the type of person to use the “:P”emoticon._

_\_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Huh? Why? What did you think of me?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I just thought you weren’t a “:P” person._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_:P :P :P :P :P :P_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_STOP. IT’S TOO CUTE._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_??_

_I’m 27, I am not cute._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You’re 27? I am 27 as well._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_??_

_I wasn’t asking._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Aww! Who are you?! Give me back my cute Chinen!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_??_

_I am Chinen._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_:P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have been stoned to see Yamada too Chii-chan. *pats*


	5. Chapter 5

**Nakajima Yuto** <nkjma_yt@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yo. We went to your house today, Daiki wanted some booze but your house cleaner said you weren’t home yet._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Nakajima

_Sorry, I went somewhere._

|

**Nakajima Yuto** <nkjma_yt@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_And this somewhere is where?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Nakajima

_Remember the florist I mentioned before? I went to see him._

|

**Nakajima Yuto** <nkjma_yt@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Your prospect conspirator? And here I was, getting excited to host your wedding._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Nakajima

_Shut up, why do you guys make it sound like I’m going to do something illegal? But yes, he is my prospect accomplice._

|

**Nakajima Yuto** <nkjma_yt@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_LMAO because it’s totally not even legal. Did he finally give consent to your whacko scheme?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Nakajima

_It’s not a whacko scheme, it’s a foolproof plan. I just have to get him to agree._

|

**Nakajima Yuto** <nkjma_yt@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Well, goodluck with that. Hahaha._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Nakajima

_“Hahaha.” Very funny Nakajima._

|

**Nakajima Yuto** <nkjma_yt@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I know right._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_My friend is annoying._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Why?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_He’s making fun of me again :( you should save me from him_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Maybe I would even side with him._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Not you too! :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You’re such a baby. Haha._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I AM a baby that’s why I can’t get married yet._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_And what would you do after stopping the wedding?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’ve always wanted to cook for other people, so I am thinking of becoming a chef when I leave home._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hmm. So you’re going to chase after your dreams?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_That’s my plan until I can expand more on my skills, save up and hopefully open my own restaurant._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Do you think that that idea would be better than to obey your parents and possibly inherit their resources?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I believe so. I can’t marry a girl I do not love. It would only hurt us in the end and I’d feel guilty knowing I could never love her._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_How are you so sure you wouldn’t fall for her?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I just know it. _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Have you met her personally?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Once. When they announced the marriage deal over a dinner._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_And? How did it go?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It was civil, very civil. I don’t know how she can be okay with this whole thing._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Anyone would be a fool to reject you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Why are you rejecting me then?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Because I’m stupid, and she’s not._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You’re not stupid and she would never be happy with me._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You don’t know what she really feels though. If you just give it a chance, it might work._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_No it won’t. Now, I am a million times surer it will not._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada 

_Why not?_

_|_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Would you marry someone you do not love?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Well…. No._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Then, do you get me now?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hmmm._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_But if there really is no stopping to this, then I have no choice but to accept my fate._

Chinen thought he would never cry over Takaki Yuya ever again, but as he was pushing his cart at a grocery store, he saw Yuya passed by him without even noticing him. Yuya had his fingers intertwined with another man, someone that was a little shorter than him, a little on the petite side and Chinen could not deny that he looked rather too beautiful for a man.

Chinen’s eyes started to sting but he decided to follow them cautiously, a million thoughts running through his already chaotic mind. He found them stopping over the baskets with fresh fruits and watched Yuya stand behind the man as he wrapped his arms around his waist, helping him pick some apples.

_The girl? Where was the girl Yuya was talking about?_

He kept trailing after them until suddenly he had the sudden surge of adrenaline scattering through his entire body when Yuya leaned in for a kiss. He made his presence be known by grabbing Yuya’s arm and turning the taller to face him as he gave him the most painful slap he deserved. There was a girl he had knocked up and here he was fooling around once again? Chinen was not having any of it.

“What the hell?” Yuya rubbed his cheek and although it felt numb from the unexpected hit, he also felt it throbbing slightly under his palms. The slap was too hard; the sound was so crisp that even the beautiful man that Yuya had just kissed became too stunned to even react properly.

“Y-yuri?”

“What are you doing?!” Chinen hissed viciously under his breath. “Really, Yuya? Flirting around in public when you have a pregnant girl probably waiting for you to come home?” Yuya tensed and Chinen knew in a second something was not adding up.

“Pregnant girl?” The other man sounded legit puzzled. Chinen almost wanted to laugh hysterically at the grocery store because if he was not mistaken, Yuya had just lied to him.

“There isn’t a pregnant girl is there?” Yuya remained silent, it was not that he did not want to answer, he just did not know how to.

Chinen gritted his teeth and his hands balling up to a fist that his nails had dug into his palms but he could only care less about that. “Yuya, damn it. Answer me. At least be straight with me this time.”

“No. There was _none_.”

_SMACK_. Chinen had slapped him once more; he had not even taken into notice how much people had started to look at them. He did not care because he had just landed another blow on Yuya’s cheek, his anger not even dissipating the slightest bit. The man in front of him was the man he had loved but now he does not even know who this person was anymore.

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yamada-san are you there?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yes, I’m here. Do you need something?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yes. I need your company._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Where are you right now?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I’m back in my shop. Please hurry._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Be there in 20._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Thank you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Or maybe 10._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_But please drive safely._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I will. :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update before I sleep because why not??
> 
> Thanks to all those who had left a kudos and are still following this story, you are all cherished. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am being fancy with writing it. 
> 
> ALSO A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO:  
@blankcamellia  
@fuya  
for always leaving a comment. I appreciate you! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you I was stupid, right?" Chinen mumbled as the front door opened. Yamada took in the sight of the florist sitting on a stool and slumped over the counter. His head was resting over one of his outstretched arm while the other flicked over a leaf of the small plant infront of him.

Yamada took off his jacket, throwing it on the couch as he made quick strides towards the gloomy shopkeeper. He moved another stool beside Chinen and copies his position as he sat down, facing him.

"Hey, didn't I tell you you're not?" With their positions and a small pot in between, Yamada could not see Chinen's face clearly. His hand reached for it slowly to move it a little, just enough to reveal the tear streaked face of the florist. "What happened?"

Chinen looked at him for a second before his sight fell on the surface he was currently leaning on for support. No words came out from his mouth but his tears kept falling. Yamada couldn't bear the sight of Chinen crying, he was sure that whoever made this angel cry was nothing but a total shithead.

He moved closer, a little hesitant to wipe Chinen's tears but his body felt like moving on its own accord. Chinen flinched at the sudden touch but relaxed anyway as a thumb gently ran on his cheek.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Yamada tried again, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. Once again, Chinen's eyes met his and this time, it was a very sad pair, very different from the first time he'd met him.

"He lied." The finger that was busy grazing over the soft cheek stopped and Chinen expressed himself through a bitter curl of lips to which Yamada's chest slightly constricted. "I saw him at the grocery with another man. There wasn't any girl involved."

"But at least you wouldn't have to deal with him now, right?" Yamada's hand trailed down towards Chinen's free one, squeezing it, hoping that it was enough gesture to tell the other he was there for support.

"I suppose."

Right then, the door busted open. "Yuri." Chinen did not have to see who the owner of the voice is, he slipped his hand from Yamada but Yamada was even faster to get out from his seat and approach the newcomer.

"Yuri let me explain." Yuya tried to come closer but Yamada stopped him from even taking a step forward. Yuya had seemed perplexed at the actions of the unfamiliar man but he'd deal with him later, he needed to talk to Chinen for now.

"Don't come closer." Chinen spat, his face void of any emotions. "You don't have to explain because I don't care anymore. We are over." But his voice quivered at last.

"Wait, no. Yuri. Please just hear me out."

"No! Why do I have to listen to you when you did not even give me the chance to fix whatever was left in our relationship before!" Chinen cried as he yelled.

"Yuri." Yuya lifted his foot, attempting to take a step but Yamada's fist thought it was the right time to meet the annoying face of the cheating bastard. The taller male landed on his bottom, glaring up at Yamada with fury.

"Didn't he tell you to not come closer?" Yamada smirked.

"_You_\- stay out of this." Yuya's tone was threatening but Yamada only smiled and punched him squarely right on the face again as he tried to stand up. Despite Yamada's height, his body was leaning towards the stronger, well-toned side. Punching anyone was an easy job for him and Yuya even made it easier for him to jab a blow by hurting his new friend.

This time, Yuya was able to stand on his feet again and he wasn't going to back down without landing a hit on Yamada's face because who was he anyway and why was he with Chinen at this hour? Yuya charged towards Yamada, swinging his arms to aim for his face but Yamada was quick to dodge, the sudden shift of equilibrium on Yuya's body making him fall near Chinen. Yamada ambled and made sure Chinen was behind him, at least a meter away from his crazy ex-boyfriend.

"Yuri please." Yuya pleaded.

"Leave." Chinen repeated. "Just leave me alone Yuya and don't ever come back."

"I'm sure you heard him clear this time?" Yamada interrupted, his hands fisting Yuya's clothes to stand him up and drag him towards the door. Yamada shoved him outside, scowling as Yuya even tried to get another glance on Chinen through the windows.

"Go. While I'm still being kind."

"Who are you anyway?!"

"Doesn't matter. Now fuck off."

"So I wasn't the only one cheating, huh? That whore." Yuya scoffed and if he didn't have a broken nose when he was thrown out of the shop, Yamada made sure he had now after the last word he muttered. If only Chinen did not show up and stopped him from his series of punches, he was sure he would have beaten Yuya to a pulp.

"SCRAM!" Yamada yelled even after Yuya had already limped a few feet away from them.

"Stop, Yamada-san." Chinen hushed him, palming both his cheeks to calm him down and make him look at him.

"Why are you so angry?" Yamada finally looked at him and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. But I sure hope he won't bother you ever again."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm glad I was here, if I wasn't who knows if he would have left you alone."

"Let's get back inside." Grabbing Yamada's wrist, Chinen led the way and made him sit at the couch. He disappeared for a while but came back shortly with a white box in his hand.

"Let me see your hands." He sat down beside Yamada, bringing the other's hands close to him to examine it carefully. It seemed like his first aid box was of no use since there wasn't any onvious cuts however, the redness and the swelling was quite hard for Chinen to look at. It looked too tender so he made sure not to touch them, yet he proceeded to gently stroke the periphery of his knuckles.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"But it's so swollen and I don't have an ice here."

"It's okay, I'll apply some when I get home."

"But I want to do it." His lips fell into a pout, his eyes not tearing away from Yamada's reddish hands.

Yamada only chuckled, leaning closer until their foreheads nearly touched "You're too cute, but I'm really just fine."

Chinen did not move at all, completely oblivious at how close they were "But you got these because of me so please let me put an ice on it."

-

"I'm sorry my house is a little messy." Chinen excused his house but the only mess Yamada could see were some pots of plants in different sizes that were waiting to be placed in their right positions.

"Are you kidding me. You should see my room and you'll get the real definition of messy."

"Why? How messy could it get?" Chinen asked innocently.  
"Hmmm. Very. Very messy." Yamada approached the smaller male who was busy putting the ice cubes inside the ice bag.

"Sit." Chinen commanded as he turned to him

"Here?"

"Couch." His voice sounded so stern that his new friend followed him instantly like a lost puppy.

"Oww!" Yamada winced when the ice bag finally came into contact with his fist. It was so cold and after a while it felt like burning in his skin he almost wanted to retract his limb but Chinen only pressed it more against his skin.

"Tsk! Endure it. You were so adamant about fighting and now you're being a baby in front of the ice."

"I am not being a baby!" Yamada snatched the ice bag and pressed it on Chinen's cheek. He earned nothing a but a vicious glare instead.

  
_Rule number 1: Don't mess with Chinen._

  
**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com>  
to Chinen

_I'm home. Goodnight. Get enough rest okay?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>  
to Yamada

_Good. Thank you so much for today. You too and please don't forget to ice your hands again tomorrow morning._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke **<yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com>  
to Chinen

_Yes sir! Sweet dreams :)_

  
**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>  
to Yamada

_Good morning, Yamada-san. I made up my mind. Meet me at the shop today?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that's it for the short updates because YAMACHINE IS NOW READY TO ATTACK :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Goodmorning, Chinen! How was your sleep? :) _

_I’m sorry, I can’t today. What is this about?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Oh okay, it’s nothing._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Don’t tell me-?!_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Hey! Chinen! Is this what I think it is about?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_If this is about me punching your stupid ex then you don’t have to feel the need to return the favor. I would still do it despite any circumstance. Besides, he deserved that._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Chinen?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Are you there?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s not really just about that. You can come when you’re free so we could talk about it._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I would love to come see you today but sadly, my friends are going to kill me anytime soon if I don’t show up later :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Next time will do. Enjoy your day._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Thanks. You too!_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Inoo-chan_

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_CHII-CHAAAANNNN! What’s up?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_What do you think of me getting married all of a sudden?_

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Huh? I thought you made it clear that you and Takaki are over?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_We are. It’s not Yuya._

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_EHHHH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHII-CHAN?!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Don’t tell Yabu and Hika yet, okay? There’s a stranger who somewhat accidentally sent me a wedding invitation, which I was certain I should have received a totally different email, like a booking for their wedding’s flower arrangements. But then, this stranger doesn’t want to get married and somehow, we became friends by exchanging emails often. He proposed an idea to stop the wedding by faking a wedding certificate and a wedding shoot. He asked me if I could help him but I was against the idea until last night before sleeping. _

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH??!! WHY AM I ONLY HEARING THIS NOW?!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_I didn’t think it would come to this point._

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Are you seriously going to help this guy?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Should I?_

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_But will you be okay?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_It will just be a pretend thing for one day. I guess it will be okay._

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I don’t know if I should let you >< I’m still not over Takaki so I can’t just hand you to anyone. Plus I haven’t met this guy, who knows if he’ll clean up after the mess he’s about to create. -_-_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Yesterday I saw Yuya with another man. The knocked up girl doesn’t exist. I believe he did it for the money since I wasn’t a worthy investment for him._

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_WHAT THE HELL?! I’M PROCESSING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW HOW ARE YOU? I CAN COME OVER AFTER MY SHOOT I HAVE THE REST OF THE AFTERNOON FREE. THAT TAKAKI BETTER NOT SHOW HIS FACE TO ME OR HE’S REALLY GOING TO GET IT._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_He punched Yuya for me._

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_HE DID?!_

_WAIT_

_WHO DID?!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Yamada-san. _

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_HE DID?!_

_WAIT_

_WHO IS YAMADA_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Fake wedding guy._

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_OH MY GOD DID HE REALLY!? I WANT TO MEET HIM SOON. MAYBE YOU REALLY SHOULD MARRY HIM._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_INOO-CHAN! PLEASE BE HELPFUL!_

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Yabu and Yaotome

_THIS IS IMPORTANT. LET’S ALL MEET AT HANA NO UNMEI TODAY._

|

**Yabu Kota** <ktyb_oaau@jpn.com> 

to Inoo and Yaotome

_What happened? I can go now._

|

**Yaotome Hikaru** <hikayaoru_1202 @jpn.com> 

to Inoo and Yabu

_ON MY WAY_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Yabu and Hika are here. Did you have anything to do with this?_

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Yabu and Yaotome

_Oh my god you guys, play innocent! Tell him I didn’t say anything._

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Inoo

_Ahh, okay. They said they just wanted to hang out. Are you coming as well?_

|

**Inoo Kei** <keikeikeinoo@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Of course but please wait for me before you order food!_

At last, the four of them were complete and Inoo was starting to attack the box of hot wings they have ordered. Even though he had his mouth full, it did not stop him from talking incoherently “Chii-chan has something to say!” He grinned, some sauce smeared around the corners of his mouth.

Chinen looked at him sharply like he wanted Inoo to shut up but Inoo kept grinning as if he had already admitted that he was the reason why the other two were present. On the other hand, Chinen knew he‘d only feel guilty if he excludes Yabu and Hikaru in this very important matter, so might as well just say it to all of them at the same time.

“I am going to help a friend to play pretend for one day.” He drew in a heavy breath and exhaled through his words. “I’m going to marry him.”

Hikaru was the first to choke on his kani roll, immediately patting his chest while his other hand reached for the can of soda to help his body recover from the unwanted block. Beside him was Yabu with his mouth parted, Chinen witnessed how the once tensed muscles in his fingers went flaccid until his chopsticks fell on the floor with a very soft clunk.

“I know it’s a stupid plan but it might work for him so…”

“And what about you? What will you do after that?” Hikaru asked, still drawing circles around his chest.

“Nothing. He said he’ll go somewhere far to follow his dreams.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Chii-chan.” Yabu sighed.

“Ehhhh but the guy punched the crazy Takaki!” Inoo interjected.

“Punched him?” A puzzled Hikaru turned to Inoo.

“What is this all about? And why does it seem like Inoo knows everything?” Yabu’s arms crossed around his chest, an eyebrow raising as he questioned Chinen.

“Well, Yuya went here last night to explain what I saw in the grocery store. He was with a man rather than what I expected. He lied about getting a girl pregnant and maybe it was the only way to get back all the expenses he threw for someone not worth it.”

“Don’t say that!” Inoo frowned. “You are definitely worth it!”

“He is just an asshole.” Hikaru added.

“A highly unpleasant man.” Yabu seconded.

“I felt so stupid for believing him and asked Yamada to come over for some company since he’d usually offer when we talk online.” Chinen saw how Hikaru’s eyes squinted at his story but he continued.

“When Yuya came, he tried to approach me but I was so angry and asked him to leave instead but he still tried to come closer and that’s when Yamada punched him.”

“As much as I appreciate this Yamada for what he’d done, I just want to know why you didn’t tell us first?” Hikaru asked.

“Because you guys wouldn’t have let him live if I did.”

“WELL OF COURSE!” Inoo scowled snapping his chopsticks in half. A comfortable silence enveloped them, trying to compose themselves 'til Yabu spoke.

“When are we going to meet him?”

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Ahhh I’m so tired. :(_

_How was your day?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Pretty decent number of orders and my friends came over. Yours?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_My friend, Daiki, thought it was hilarious to throw me in the center of the dancefloor. I’m not really good at dancing so I only got tossed around like a pingpong ball._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_That must have been quite a sight. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’m good at drinking though. I’ve never been drunk my whole life. ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Wouldn’t be surprised about that._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_About the thing you wanted to talk about…_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_My friends want to meet you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Your friends? My friends wanted to meet you too._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Your friends? Why would they want to meet me? My friends want to thank you for hitting my ex._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I told my friends about you._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_What exactly did you tell them?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_That you’re going to be my wife ;)_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Just kidding. I told them I met a new friend and they were so surprised since I haven’t been making any new friends lately._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Ahh I see. Maybe we could just meet outside. I’ll bring my friends and you can bring yours._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Sounds like a plan!_

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_We’re here._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_On our way._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_How many are you exactly? Also, don’t text while driving_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Four. Stoplight ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Okay._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’ll see you in a bit? ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yeah. Now focus on the road :P_

Chinen and Yamada had invited their friends for lunch and while Chinen’s group were quite skeptic about the idea, Yamada’s bunch were excited to meet the new people. As Chinen saw Yamada and his friends enter the restaurant, he started mentally counting one to ten to calm his nerves and the butterflies that were getting wild inside his stomach.

Beside him was Inoo who elbowed him a little, making sure it wasn’t anything obvious. “Is that Yamada?”

Chinen gulped “Yes.”

“He’s cute.”

“He’s not really.” Chinen stated. His introverted side was kicking in and it felt so suffocating that he almost stood up to run outside and breathe, but then Yamada came in waltzing towards their table until they were facing each other.

“Hi. I am Yamada.” Yamada introduced himself to the three new faces on Chinen’s side first before turning to him. Their eyes locked for a while before Chinen remembered to greet him back.

“Hi?” Chinen got the word out shaky and unsure. “Uhm, these are my friends, Inoo, Yabu and Hika.”

“And these are mine; this tall dude is Yuto, my English man Keito and Daiki...” Everyone seemed to be waiting for what Yamada has to tell about Daiki but nothing followed suit.

“Daiki….?” Daiki beamed hopefully but Yamada only ignored him as he sat down across Chinen.

“Just Daiki.”

“YAH!” Daiki gave Yamada a dirty look, sitting down beside him while the other two occupied a seat too.

“So,” Yuto started “It’s nice to meet you all.” He smiled.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly with everyone getting along. From another table it would even look like they had already been friends for a long time rather than meeting up for the first time. There was not an awkward minute between them just before Yuto accidentally brought up the “wedding” topic. No one said a word for a minute and all eyes darted towards Yamada but Yamada had his on Chinen’s.

“Yeah, I’m getting married soon.” He chuckled and looked down on his plate bitterly.

“No, you’re not!” His head shot up when Chinen refuted.

“No, you’re not.” He repeated with a calm, softer voice this time.

“You mean-?!” Yamada grinned excitedly, leaning across the table. Chinen flushed at how close Yamada’s small face was to him that he could almost feel him.

“You’re getting married. But not to her.” Chinen clarified and became astonished when Yamada palmed both his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together out of his overwhelming delight.

“Thank you so much!”

The rest of their friends started cheering and teasing them until the whole restaurant thought they were an actual couple and started yelling words of congratulatory towards them.

Taking advantage of the situation with all of them complete, Hikaru had suggested doing the fake wedding shoot after eating to which everyone agreed. Since Inoo was a model, he knew many photographers and contacted one of them who owned a studio to accommodate them for the shoot.

The studio was big and had all kinds of clothes and props to which they were so thankful for. Chinen and Yamada were clad in all white while everyone else dressed in suits. The first few shots involved everyone with the ‘couple’ in the middle. To make the photos more convincing, Yamada and Chinen tried to stay as close as possible but apparently it still wasn’t enough.

“If you two want this to work out, you should at least hold each other’s hand.” Keito said with a disapproving face.

“You guys are too stiff to be a married couple.” Yabu pointed out. “Yamada, why don’t you try hugging Chinen for once?”

“But-“ Yamada tried to protest but Daiki pushed him behind and Hikaru took his arms to wrap around Chinen’s waist and lastly, Inoo pushed his head down until it was resting on Chinen’s shoulder. Yamada felt Chinen’s whole body tense but relaxed eventually when everyone compressed over them and the shutters started going again.

Chinen then threw his head over Yamada’s shoulder and rested a palm over his cheek as he shut his eyes close for another shot. Every shot became more and more realistic that no one would even think that they were only playing pretend. There were definitely sparks dancing in their eyes and the way their bodies tangled were too natural.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_The pictures turned out great ;)_

_We actually look like a married couple._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Surprisingly, I had fun. I just don’t know for the aftermath when you finally tell your parents._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I don’t know how to thank you enough._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You don’t have to. Where will you go after this?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I don’t know yet. _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I hope your plan works. I would love to see you become a chef._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I promise I’ll cook for you._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Then I’d consider that as your payment for today :)_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Nah, I’d cook for you anytime. Now, what can I do to repay you for your kindness today?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You really don’t need to make a big fuss about it. We’re friends now, right?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I think I love the sound of that._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_That you’re not obliged to pay back?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_No, that I have been promoted from being just a stranger to a friend now :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I left the pictures and our fake wedding certificate on top of my father’s table. I am now at Keito’s._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Do you think they’ve seen it already?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_They haven’t called me yet so I’m guessing they haven’t found it. My mom would explode when she does._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_How long will you stay over at Keito’s place?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’m going to look at some apartments tomorrow but I’m still thinking if I’m staying in Tokyo._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I don’t think anywhere in Tokyo would be a safe place for you to hide._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_But my whole life is here :( Maybe I just have to make sure they don’t catch me._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_That’s going to be tough but I hope you’ll be happy._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’m already sure that I’ll be and this wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for you._

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_ARE YOU AWAKE?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_PLEASE REPLY YAMADA-SAN._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Your parents and sister are here! _

_They’re looking for you! _

_Come here in the shop as soon as you wake up!_

_Please._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Fck. I specifically told them in my letter not to bother you. Be there soon._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_And I am apologizing in advance._

Yamada hurried towards the shop and when he arrived, he peeked through the glass windows and saw Chinen and his sister laughing at something his mother was talking about. Without wasting another second, he hastily turned the knob of the door and the chimes never sounded so precipitous, everyone’s attention turned towards the direction.

Chinen stiffened as he saw the newcomer with a furrowed eyebrow approach him with so much agility. His shoulders were then wrapped around by the man’s own extremity who also bent down a little to plant a gentle lingering kiss on the crown of his head and Chinen could not help but blush furiously.

“I’m sorry, bear with me a little.” Yamada whispered. He wanted to punch Yamada for being late and for putting him in hot waters but moreover, he wanted to punch his heart to stop it from beating erratically fast.

“And what took you so long to come?” His mother raised an eyebrow, a hand fixing the ends of her curled hair. Yamada finally turned and gave his attention to his family, his smile was breathtakingly radiant, Chinen almost turned blind.

“Don’t give us that smile. How can you just let your wife work so early in the morning while you slack and sleep at home?!” His father raised his voice and shook his head in disapproval. The mere act showed his authority but it did not sound harsh nor condescending.

“Oh yeah, mom and dad, you should scold Ryosuke here. I’m sure he hasn’t brought Yuri out for a honeymoon.” His sister gave him a gummy “knowing” smile that had Ryosuke clenching his teeth at her. Words need not to be uttered for her to know the truth; she was the one to suggest the act anyway.

“Oh no, I feel so sorry for our Yuri.” His mother said and scowled over at his son. Chinen’s mind went black at the mention of ‘honeymoon’ but Yamada proved to be worst as he stuttered.

“Uhm, I…uh well… H-honeymoon can wait, right Yuri?”

“Y-yeah. It can. It doesn’t matter; besides we are always together, hm?”Chinen said, a palm resting against Yamada’s chest as he looked up at him.

“Unacceptable!” His mother objected. “You two are going on a honeymoon.”

“Hold on- aren’t you guys mad at me? I mean you already arranged me to someone else and I completely blew it off.”

“We just wanted the best for you. You never mentioned about being in a relationship and we thought we should marry you off soon and make sure you’ll be alright….in the future.” Mrs. Yamada said.

“So to clear things, you guys are _not_ mad at me?” Yamada asked in utter turmoil, his finger raising in front of his face and absentmindedly pulling Chinen even closer towards him.

“No. Disappointed, yes.” His mother clarified and Yamada almost deadpanned.

“We only wish that you have introduced Yuri sooner and that we should have been there with you during your wedding.” His father sighed and leaned his back against the leather seat.

“But I think it’s time for us to go so Yuri can resume his work now.” Chihiro pronounced as she stood, getting ready to leave.

“It’s a shame we had to meet like this Yuri, but please come home soon so we could all have a dinner together and spend more time, alright?” His mother-in-law said as he pushed his son away from Yuri to hug him. Chinen had to admit, it felt warm and fuzzy considering that he had been away from home for too long now and the lack of interactions like this made him miss his home- _his mom._

“Yes, Ma’am.” Chinen answered, hugging Yamada’s mother back. She smelled like an expensive perfume, but it felt home nonetheless.

“It’s Okaa-san now.” When she pulled away, he was yanked into another tight embrace and this time it was Yamada’s sister.

“It was nice meeting you. If Ryosuke is being stubborn, just call me.” Chinen chuckled along with her and nodded. He was definitely going to keep that in mind.

The last one to hug him was Yamada’s father, although he did not say anything, he patted Chinen’s back and that was all that he needed to do for Chinen to know he was accepted in the family.

_It would have been so pleasant, only if they weren’t pretending._

When they were finally gone, Yamada let out a long, deep, heavy breath. It was not how he expected his parents to react but he was more than thankful it was nothing but _diplomatic_\- if that was even the perfect word to describe his parents right now.

He slumped over the counter, sinking his head on his forearms. His head was on a whirlwind of thoughts until he felt a hand caressing his back and it was surprisingly calming in all ways. His mind was starting to calm down and he was positive it was because of Chinen’s soothing strokes.

“Hey now, relax. It turned out okay, didn’t it? Now you wouldn’t have to hide anymore.” Chinen smiled but he kept his hand moving.

“Yeah. There’s no need for that now but do you accept roommates, though?” Yamada curiously asked. They may have successfully blocked the wedding now, but the next problem they have to face now was to _continue._ Continue simulating a married life.

“As long as you know how to separate your white clothes from the colored ones.”

“-and if you won’t mind sleeping on the sofa?”

“I certainly don’t mind at all. I’m also good at separating garbage.” He sounded cocky and Chinen snorted but chuckled in the end.

“Good. You can move in anytime.”

“Today seems perfect. I just have to get my things from Keito’s place.”

“You should go then, so you can be back before lunch.”

“Is that your subtle way of inviting me for a meal?”

“I’m not being subtle about it. I _am _anticipating lunch with you. So go.” Chinen stood up from his stool and pushed Yamada out.

“Wait-“ Yamada stopped and whipped his body around to face him, slowly leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Practice?” Yamada grinned.

“Whatever.” Chinen rolled his eyes and slammed the door on his face because if he did not, Yamada would see him embarrassed and he did not want that happen.

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Drive safely._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I would have loved it if you told me that personally during our practice._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Don’t push it. _

Yamada was giddy, but despite the sudden excitement bubbling over his heart and his urge to rush back to the florist, he maintained a steady speed. A song on the radio started to play and although he was not familiar with it, he could connect to one certain part of the song in one way or another.

_“At first, it was unexpected, about the secret of our encounter_

_ Only both of us know about how our reminiscence are tied together.”_

His friends may call him stupid but he wasn’t that naive to not know why he was suddenly down to feeling some things. There was a reason why he’d suddenly catch himself smiling when exchanging mails with his new friend, or why he’d let his thoughts wonder to a certain petite man or why he’d allow himself be comfortable with him. He was well aware of what the reason was and even though he did not want to ponder much about it, it was becoming difficult for him to ignore the fact that he was starting to _like_ the young florist.

Chinen Yuri had eccentric eyes that charmed Yamada in so many ways. First, he was drawn into them, the second he was drowning and the third, he knew he would not ever meet redemption anymore. Initially, he was not exactly sure why he was particularly willing to be consumed but one thing he was definite about was that he was ready to know more about the man. He wanted to keep talking to him, wanted to keep seeing him and wanted to keep being able to touch him. He was getting frenzy about the touches that electrified his whole being despite the sheathed innocence of their physical contacts.

Yamada glanced at his phone when it lighted up again at the new notification, he was sure it was Chinen and he could not wait to read it and hit a reply. As much as he did not want to make the other wait, he also knew that Chinen would not be happy to know if he texted while he drive. A displeased Chinen was the last thing he wanted, so when he can finally see Keito’s building, he stepped on the gas and pulled over the spacious parking lot.

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Do you want to eat something particular? So I can order them before you come back._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It’s okay, I’ll bring the food. Now, let me return the question. Do you want something in particular?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Vietnamese food._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Spring rolls and Banh Mi?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_As long as it’s Viet._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

G_ot it ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yeah okay, gotta go. Customer. :P_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Alright ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They feel so natural, I am crying. Yamachii :((((((((  
UNFFFFFFFFF


	9. Chapter 9

It took him at least three hours to get back since he had to make a detour for Chinen’s request and although the nearest Vietnamese restaurant was far from where he had been, he was more than happy to drive a few extra length just to see a happy expression from the florist.

Yamada caught a glimpse of the small cuts that weirdly complemented the white smooth complexion as Chinen was about to take a spring roll. He stopped the hand that was ready to grab a piece and earned a sharply drawn breath from Chinen.

“What is it?” His head tilted as he asked Yamada.

“Where did you get these?” Chinen looked down eyeing the insensitive cuts. It does not really bother him anymore since he had grown accustomed to it already, they would sting for a while and then the pain would just go away. He was only thankful that they never left hideous marks making his fingers still acceptable to look at.

“Well I mostly use my hands to make a living, Mr. Obvious.” Chinen answered, distinctly annoyed for being halted.

“No, but don’t you have a pair of gloves or something to use?”

“They mostly interfere me with my work so I don’t really like them. Also, these are just small cuts; I used to get deep ones when I was just starting.” Chinen reasoned out, really really itchy to get a piece of the tempting wraps. “Can I eat now?”

“S-sure.” Yamada let go of the wriggling arm, which dived towards the finger food the instant it was free. Yamada could not help but keep staring at the superficial slits though.

“Can you please stop staring? It’s making me uncomfortable. I know they’re not the nicest hands, I have callouses, they’re not so soft, and they are definitely ugly-“ Chinen was interrupted from his soliloquy when he was suddenly stuffed with a baguette.

“Are you always this talkative?” Yamada asked, but his face clearly showed interest. He never thought that Chinen had that side of him and he was certainly amused to have witnessed it.

“No, but are you always this snoopy?” Chinen fired back, munching on the chewy bread bitterly.

“Hmm, not really. But are you always this insecure?”

“My ex cheated on me and that only proves that there’s definitely something wrong with me. They are not insecurities, they are facts.”

Yamada frowned, not exactly thrilled to hear about Chinen’s ex-boyfriend again but he was better than stabbing his food with the fork. “They are not facts. That jerk was an entire liar and his existence is a complete joke. I just wish I could have ruined his face even more.”

“He wouldn’t have cheated if I wasn’t lacking.”

“No- he wouldn’t have done that if he even had an ounce of decency in his body.”

“I impelled him to do it.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn’t your fault?” Chinen remained silent and Yamada almost wanted to ruin his face instead for spoiling the mood but he thought he could turn the mood upside down by petting Chinen’s head.

“Come on, I didn’t drive all the way to get you your request just to talk about your ex. Eat up.”

“And I wonder whose fault is that.” Chinen protested, pouting as he pushed the food in front of him away.

“-mine.” Yamada admitted because he could not get himself to argue even more, not when Chinen was being effortlessly adorable in front of him.

\--

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Chinen was worried, his boarder looked too uncomfortable lying in the sofa but he only had one bedroom and one bed and sharing was absolutely not an option. No. He needs his own space.

“Uhuh.” Yamada assured him, even walloping the back of his head on the pillows that nestled him.

“I’m sure you’ve never slept on a cramped furniture like this.”

“I’m not one to complain, you’re already helping me too much and this is not actually as bad as you think it is.” Yamada grinned. Chinen was doubtlessly caught off guard as Yamada grabbed Chinen’s wrist to pull him down so he was sitting next to his recumbent position.

“See you can still fit in.” He wriggled his eyebrow, stating in fact.

“Idiot.” Chinen elbowed his gut as he desperately wanted to wipe off the tiny smirk he made out from the way Yamada’s lips curled.

“I’m going to sleep and since I’m not working tomorrow, I’ll probably stay in bed the whole day. Make yourself at home.” And before Yamada could even say anything else he was gone and only the loud shut that came from his door served as the replacement for a ‘goodnight’.

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Stingy._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Huh?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Not even going to wish me sweet dreams?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Sweet dreams._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Sounded so forced :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I only gave you what you wanted._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Right. :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You’re too greedy._

| 

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Sweet dreams, Yamada-san._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_;)_

_Sweet dreams, Chinen-san._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I hope I’m in them._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Because you’re already in mine. ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Oh god! Just go to sleep!_

Chinen groaned as the morning rays peeked through the cracks of his curtains and nudged his sensitive face. He was not ready to get up because he was not even planning to. His eyes slowly fluttered open, turning to his side to glance at the clock that settled beside him. His legs reflexively kicked through the sheets that wrapped his body at the exhibit of the angry bold numbers in red – _7:45am. _He wanted to succumb back to somnolence but it seemed like the lassitude had left his body, and now he was seething at the sun for waking him up _too early. _

He stepped out of his room to soothe himself with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He filled the maker with enough water, took out some coffee grounds from the cupboard, and threw in some into the filter.

The smell of coffee wafted through the whole house and it roused the sleeping male on couch. With his disheveled hair, puffy face and coin-slit eyes, Yamada followed the aroma towards the kitchen. He wondered why the petite man was up so early when he made his intentions clear about staying in bed the whole day.

“Chinen?” Yamada called, his voice sounding so coarse from the deep slumber.

“Oh. You’re awake.” Chinen whirled to face Yamada while he kept stirring his coffee. He had always loved his coffee with some condensed milk to mimic the dripped coffee he loved the most. “I made coffee. But go wash up first.”

Yamada nodded and retreated towards the bathroom. Fifteen minutes and he was back in the kitchen, this time his hair was tidy and he looked more presentable.

“How was your sleep?” Chinen who was sitting and drinking his coffee on the countertop asked him.

“I never slept so much better in my life.” Yamada responded with clear humor laced in his voice, teasing the man that was swinging his legs mid-air.

“Tsk. Liar.”

Yamada laughed, filling a mug with the hot drink. He set himself beside Chinen, leaning towards the counter.

“I slept well. And you? I thought you were going to stay in bed all day?”

“The sun woke me up.”

“Well, because it might be jealous of you.”

“Huh?” Chinen tilted his head in daze, not really getting what Yamada was trying to say.

“Because you shine the brightest, you put it to shame.” Yamada licked his lips and chuckled.

Chinen almost spat his coffee but thankfully, he was able to gulp it down although it felt awfully hot and harsh passing through his throat.

He was flushed but at least he managed to talk through his aching throat although it sounded so hoarse, “Will you stop that?”

“What?” Yamada asked naively.

“That.” Chinen glared, his eyes fighting off the innocent eyes of the other.

“This?”

“Yes, that. Stop that.”

“Hm, what do you mean?

“Stop playing innocent. You know what I mean.”

“Oh but I really don’t.”

“Ugh! I hate you.” Chinen tried to jump off from the counter and scamper away from Yamada who had nothing better else to do but to keep making his heart beat rapidly, but Yamada being the annoying man that he is, trapped Chinen. His arms extended on the surface, each beside Chinen’s hips.

“Planning to escape without even making me understand what you mean?” Chinen gasped because he felt his legs spreading on its own to accommodate the man in front of him.

“Move.” Chinen muttered through his gritted teeth.

“I don’t think so.”

“If I tell you what I meant will you let me go?” His knuckles were starting to get whiter as there wasn’t enough blood on them anymore since he had them balled into a fist now.

“Depends.”

“Why?”

“Just tell me.”

“Stop giving me arrhythmias. Happy? Now let me go.”

Yamada’s smile was recklessly dashing now, he moved dangerously closer but Chinen angled away from him.

“So I’m making you nervous?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself or I’ll-“

“What?”

“I’ll kick you.”

“Really now? In this position?” Yamada snickered, purposely looking down at their current situation to make Chinen realize it was beyond the bounds of possibility.

“Then I’ll push you.” And Chinen did, finally escaping Yamada. He was almost out of breath but he was grateful he was still alive after that.

_Damn Yamada Ryosuke’s greasy personality and his goddamn handsome face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick update since I'll be a little busy for the next days, but the next ones will be longer, I promise! I also don't want to drag this story any longer than it should be (but maybe slow burn isn't such a bad idea too) hahaha! 
> 
> I'm going to write a oneshot Yamachii Christmas special but I'm leaving the plot to you guys. Just comment down what kind of christmas special you would fancy or if you'd like to keep your comment private, you can send me a direct message in twitter.  
You can also send me comments there, criticisms, or if you just want to talk to me or SCREAM AT ME.  
@minjjaja is my username ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"Yamada-san! Wake up! It's 6:30 you're gonna be late for your job interview!"

"Job mm..what?" Came a groggy reply.

"Ughh god!" Chinen grabbed both his hands and tried with all his might to pull the lying man up despite the dead weight that was overpowering him. “Why are you so heavy?” Chinen felt helpless and thought that if he even tried letting go of their connection, he was going to be thrown on the other side of the living room.

"Please wake up! You're going to be late." He begged desperately but since he couldn't get him up by exerting force, he was going to make him do it _willingly_.

Chinen sat down by the sleeping figure and brought the closer limb to him up his face. He examined the smooth, porcelain skin and the veins that were obviously protruding so angrily but so so beautifully. Then for a moment, he forgot what he was supposed to do. Only when Yamada made a low, guttering, almost intoxicating groan did he snap back into reality.

_He parted his lips, slowly he leaned down until his teeth met the undoubtedly soft skin and carefully, yet roughly pierced through the sheath. _

"O-ow!" Yamada winced, retracting his arm. His eyes were still closed but Chinen was certain he was finally awake.

"What was that about?" He asked and hooded his eyes with his arm that has just been assaulted by resting it on his forehead. He was desperate to block as much light as he could so he didn't get too blinded by it the moment he opened his eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" Another question for a question wasn't an ideal answer and anyone could vouch for that but with the tone of Chinen's voice, all grim and low, Yamada knew he was in grave danger.

"Fuck!" A loud curse escaped from his mouth as his body shot up in extreme distress at the realization. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:40." Chinen answered flatly. "So if you want to get that job, hurry, because the traffic could be unbearable at this time." Chinen could only sigh when Yamada dashed off, he kept telling him he wanted this so badly yet he was being too slack about it. Chinen wasn't feeling very positive about this.

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_How was it?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I was late, the traffic was horrible. _

_They did let me finish the interview though, but i'm sure they wouldn't let me in._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Why? Where are you now?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I'll be on my way back soon, just grabbing a sandwich. I had no time to eat this morning._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Maybe if you woke up earlier you would have had time to drink your coffee and eat the scrambled egg I cooked for you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_YOU COOKED BREAKFAST FOR ME?!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You didn't set your alarm did you?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I did! _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You didn't._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Okay, maybe I did not. _

_But wait, did you really cook for me? _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I did not want you to go to your interview with an empty stomach, but you still did anyway. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_:(_

_I hate myself._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It's okay, you'll do better next time. I’m sure of that._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It's not that :(_

_I really don't care about that interview anymore._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Then what is it?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I wanted to eat the breakfast you prepared for me :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It was just an egg that even turned out to be very salty._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_The interview was stupid._

_It got dragging 5 minutes into it and I just wanted it over and done with._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Why?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_The manager asked me how much food can I prepare all at once and he intentionally mentioned that he wanted someone who’s always up for a challenge, so I told him two to three at most without giving up the quality of food to be served. So then he gave me three situations which I had to answer and I was just lost. I’m sure I stuttered while I tried my best to give him my opinions about them but he also made this sound and if that wasn’t a chuckle then I’m not sure what that was. He said that if it were him, he would not even do any of them._

_That was just sick, right?_

_My head almost exploded trying to find the best solution to feed the three VIPs and he’d tell me that?_

_He was also honest that he’s doubting my abilities since I didn’t even have any real experiences aside from helping in a small restaurant near my house and that he’s wondering how I’d look like in the kitchen. He said they will call me again for a food presentation and gave me some of their menus that I’ll have to learn at home._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I think you’re overthinking this. If the manager did not like you in the first place then he wouldn’t even be giving you a chance to step in their kitchen and do a presentation. Of course, he was going to intimidate you in one way or another; you just had to keep your composure. Now come home soon and buy all the ingredients you need so you can practice later._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yeah, I will. But I wanted you to come with me to the grocery._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Can’t. Too many orders for today. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Oh okay._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_But, if you can wait until 5?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I can._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You sure?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yeah, can I stay over at the shop while I wait?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Better, so you can help me._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Alright :)_

“That’s it for today.” The florist announced as he promptly removed the apron that hugged his body, defining some of the curves that was not normally present to an average well-built man like Yamada.

“Are we good?” Yamada asked, getting ready to leave as well.

“Mhm.” Chinen hummed and hung the black cloth at the wall-mounted clothing rack, turning around to Yamada. “Let’s go.”

Yamada’s car was neatly parallel parked in front of the shop; it is a 2019 Ford Mustang. It’s sleek, it’s pearly and it’s convertible which made it even more charming to everyone that passed by.

It was the first time that Chinen was going to ride it and as much as ninety percent of the population admired the retractable roof; he belonged to the remaining ten percent who were not very fond of the open-air.

He would also admit in a heartbeat that Yamada was indeed, and no doubt a very courteous man but when he held the car door for him, he was definite of the matter that his heart almost went out of his rib cage.

He sat on the passenger seat, a little too apprehensively at his exposure and towards the eyes that were directed on them, so when Yamada settled beside him, he pointed his index finger up.

“Hm?” Yamada asked as he tuned in the radio.

“Put it back up.”

“Oh.” With one quick press on a button, the roof closed and eventually shielded Chinen from the uncomfortable stares he was receiving.

“Is that okay?”

“Thanks.”

“You’re forgetting something.” Yamada pointed out however, Chinen missed the meaning.

“Forgetting what?”

Yamada chuckled and leaned forward, an arm traversed over their bodies and his face veered ever so closely towards Chinen as he grabbed the safety strap.

Their eyes locked the same time an audible snap was heard as the belt fastened. Yamada showed no signs of moving away from him and this gave him enough assurance to not stir away either.

“Safety first.” Yamada’s voice was down in a whisper

Chinen’s face was burning yet he was starting to get weak at the feeling of this intimacy. So he let his eyes explore more and seek the possible emotion that hid behind the unfamiliar yet very acquainted part of the other. It absorbed Chinen too much since there were too many expressions whirling intricately for a mere organ but the one that lied on the surface revealed _passion_.

“Y-yamada-san…”

“Yes?”

“We should go.”

“That, we should.” Yamada tore himself away reluctantly, but he knew better. He took a mental note to continue where they left once they got home.

Yamada was carefully examining the label on a canned product when Chinen appeared on the aisle with the pushcart already half-filled.

“There you are.” Chinen sighed in relief. “I was looking for you, I wanted to ask you if these are the kind of cheese that you need.”

“I got cheddar and parmesan.” He added.

“That’s perfect! They’re what I need.” Yamada cracked a grin, throwing the can inside and taking the cart from the smaller male.

“What else is there on the list?”

“I think we have everything already.”

“There’s something else…”

“And that is?”

“Chocolates.” Chinen raised both his eyebrow and gave Yamada a knowing look as he scampered away to get a bag of the confectionery.

Chinen was once again situated at the countertop comfortably munching on the chocolates he’d bought with extreme eagerness, watching Yamada bring the instructional paper to life and the photos to real existence.

“That smells so good. I never thought you were this amazing at cooking.”

“Wait until you taste it.” Yamada chuckled and perched the plate beside Chinen. He dug a spoon at the omurice and made sure to cool it down first before delivering it to Chinen’s waiting mouth.

“Mmmmm that’s so…tasty. But maybe you could add a little more ketchup to it?”

“Your wish is my command.” And the night went on with Yamada feeding Chinen while, from time to time, absentmindedly consuming from the same utensil as well.

A week and a half passed and Yamada was getting ready to get his much-needed shuteye when a Chinen dressed in his cute pastel purple pajamas emerged from his bedroom

“Yamada?”

“Hey Chii. Why are you still up?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like to sleep with me tonight so we’ll make sure you get up in time?” It resonated more of question than an offer, thus Yamada Yamada sat up in the couch and intently examined Chinen if he was being sure about his words.

“Are you sure? Well, maybe I could sleep on the floor.”

“But the thing is, I don’t have a spare mattress you can use and there’s plenty more space in the bed…”

“I wouldn’t want to cramp your bed up.”

“You won’t.”

“I’m going to ask you one last time, are you sure?” Chinen only bobbed his head in affirmation and approached the man with his bare feet.

“We’re going to be too close, are you okay with that?”

“That’s not something new.”

“By close, I mean, like this.” Chinen was yanked from the floor and was suddenly launched over Yamada’s lap. It was so fast that he found his body in an unstable momentum and his arms instinctively looped around Yamada’s neck as protective mechanism from falling down.

His face was evidently petrified from expecting a hard fall and his body curled against Yamada’s. It was the first time Yamada saw Chinen as vulnerable and scared as this that he uncovered the sense of guilt bubbling up inside of him.

“Oh god Chii, I’m sorry if I startled you.” Yamada apologized; however, Chinen’s head remained hanging low.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Yamada pulled the small frame against him even more and enveloped his waist tighter, and although Chinen continued to be quiet, he snuggled closer, which Yamada presumed to be his remission.

After a while in that position, Chinen finally raised his head and looked at Yamada, no words were uttered but his eyes spoke for him as if asking Yamada not to do that again.

Yamada nodded in understanding, and bit by bit, he propped his head until his lips touched Chinen’s _forehead_, then down towards his _nose_, his _cheeks_, his _chin_-

“Bed.” Chinen demanded albeit the semblance that he was reveling the moment.

“Right.” He stayed where he was and Yamada recognized the message. He placed an arm around Chinen’s back and another one under his knees as he carefully lifted him and treaded towards the room.

Yamada lowered Chinen soundly on the bed but kept his erect position, he was awkward and it was the first time to be inside Chinen’s room. It smelled so much of him and just when Yamada thought that he couldn’t get enough of his scent, he was now starting to get suffocated. He felt a warm grasp covering his and saw Chinen holding him as he looked down on their hands. He tugged on it and gave Yamada an ample space to lie down.

“You can put pillows in between.” Yamada said, suddenly being stiff beside the beautiful man.

“We both know how that’s not even necessary anymore.” Chinen replied, turning his body to Yamada.

“Sleep. You need to rest. You still have a job to get tomorrow.” He smiled and brought his palm over Yamada’s cheek, stroking them lightly with his thumb. Yamada raised a hand to wrap the one on his cheek and glided it down towards his lips to deliver a subtle caress against the gentle palm.

_“Goodnight, Yama-chan.”_

_“Goodnight, Chii.”_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I got the job!_

_I knew you were my lucky charm :)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It was all you. Congratulations. _

_I think we have something to celebrate tonight :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author hasn't experienced any job interview yet  
*stabbed*


	11. Chapter 11

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Remember Sora-chan? She’s here again. I’m going to make her something special!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yes, you’ve mentioned her. Then, I shall not bother you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I won’t be taking long today. I’ll be back by 8pm. ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_K._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Are you okay?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yeah, why_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Nothing. You seem dry :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_ah._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Do you want me to get you something?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_no._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Chocolates?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_no_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Something’s off. Tell me?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_nothing’s wrong_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Sora-chan’s calling for me now, gtg. Text you later when I get off._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_k_

_“As if I care.” _Chinen huffed, releasing all the displeasure churning his insides.

Now that Yamada was starting to get the hang of his work, he seemed to be enjoying a lot and that every time he was off to work, he would be oozing with full energy and enthusiasm. Another thing that he absolutely adored was his manager who happened to be very kind and generous to the point where the memories from his job interview were beginning to fade.

However, Chinen wasn’t with him with the thrill of it all. Lately. Yamada had been like a broken record, only going on and on about Sora-chan, Sora-chan and Sora-chan _and _honestly, it was starting to hurt his ears.

He did not care if Sora-chan was cute, or if Sora-chan loved clinging to Yamada for her dear life or if Sora-chan keeps calling him by his first name so sweetly –no, not at all- because he could be better on all of those aspects. He could be tremendously cuter, enormously clingier and immensely sweeter.

_Wait a minute. _

_Why was he being competitive all of a sudden?_

He let out a heavy sigh and stood up from the couch, he figured that a caffeine fix would help him think better. He trudged over the kitchen and while waiting for his hot drink, he allowed his eyes to wander about. His shelves that were once an almost barren ledge were now indulged with supplies, his stove that he hardly ever used was serving its purpose for existing and the plates, the mugs and the utensils that displayed only one of each in the past were now doubled for the two people who were using them.

He took the mug in his hands and made his way around the whole place, regarding the subtle changes that took place everywhere. There was not really much, Yamada respected how he designed the interior and quite often, he would compliment Chinen of his style. Granting, the interior was left at such, Chinen yet discovered a new cozy ambience that he thought his home could never possess. It felt fuzzy every time he went home only to put his shoes beside another pair that was a size larger than his. He had now been accustomed to the neatly folded blanket and pillows that idled on his couch- that was now becoming someone else’s scent. He had bought additional hangers and clips for when they did the laundry and hung the clothes inside the cabinets and what made it even more charming was that even though his house was not as tidy as it was before, he loved seeing Yamada’s belongings scattered around. His eyeglasses on top of the coffee table, his wallet on top of the fridge, his watch on the dining table, his charger getting mixed up with Chinen’s own set of cables and his clothes lying around wherever he changed his clothes, could be the bathroom or sometimes on the couch.

When he first moved to his new place, he was questioning the identity of it. Home was definitely not the right word to call it - a house? Maybe a habitat? Or just a pad to sleep? Any of those can make up for it, but in his head, in his heart, he had hoped to call it his “home” someday_. _

But after Yamada Ryosuke moved in his residence- in his life like a whirlwind without any explicit warning, that _someday _he once held onto came too swiftly.

By the reason that it was becoming to _sound like home_, it was starting to _feel like home_.

After a while, he occupied the couch again and stretched his limbs, his height fitting right into the length of the sofa. His eyes curiously took a glimpse on the clock hanging by the wall, it was staring at him fiercely that he, himself couldn’t take his eyes off it.

_Tick. Tock. _

Chinen scrunched his nose, it was already eight o’clock in the evening and a shadow from his housemate was still nowhere to be found.

_“Boohoo idiot. Were you actually waiting for him? He must be having fun with Sora-chan.” _Chinen mentally mocked himself.

A fairly strong jiggle from what seemed like a collection of keys emanated from the silence, Chinen sat up but did not move away from where he was. Yamada crept in and was surprised to discover Chinen outside of his room. _Tired_ was crystal-clear painted on Yamada’s face but when he smiled brightly, Chinen mimicked the expression.

Yamada took his shoes off hastily and threw his bag somewhere on the floor to rush over the man sitting comfortably in his chaise. Dropping his body on the couch, he used Chinen’s lap as his pillows and propped his feet at the other end. He didn’t take it into account if the owner of the house was to protest, his head was throbbing and he was desperate for Chinen’s warm hands ever since his headache spiked up after serving lunch.

As Chinen began to ease, Yamada helped himself by collecting Chinen’s hand to bring it over his head. He was most certainly confident that those hands were better than any existing paracetamol to simmer down the pain he was currently suffering from. His hand got fixed on top of his forehead for a while, while the other hesitantly travelled through his locks.

Not long after, Chinen became comfortable to what he was doing and was even the one to crack the quietness “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Mm, but getting better.” Yamada answered, his breath hitching as Chinen affectionately stroked the part where it bothered him the most.

“How was your day?”

“It was chaotic; that place isn’t a kitchen anymore.”

An eyebrow raised, but a chuckle also escaped from the florist’s lips “What should we call it then?”

“A madhouse!” Yamada groaned, turning to lie on his side and buried his face on Chinen’s stomach. True enough, the pain was starting dissipate and he knew there was no better way to relieve him.

“I presumed you were having fun with Sora-chan so I didn’t think you’d come home this exhausted.” Chinen was not an element and was definitely not a jealous type but it shook his inner core so much when he remembered _the woman._

“Sora-chan?” Yamada looked up questioningly, and truthfully, Chinen did not like that. It was as if he was trying to catch him doing something wrong when in fact, he was already charged guilty for it.

“Yeah, that girl you can’t stop talking about. I’m surprised you’re not on her lap, that would have been better for you.” He did not intend and absolutely tried not to sound bitter but he wanted to curse himself in all the languages possible when it still came out acrimoniously.

“Eh?” Yamada still looked baffled but smirked as he recalled how Chinen sounded bothered with his emails earlier, he was starting put some puzzle pieces together.

“Ah, Sora-chan? She was actually one of the reasons why I got so tired today. It was difficult for me to equal the energy she has.” Yamada almost grinned when he heard Chinen choke, so he bit his lower lip to stop himself from ruining his plan to push Chinen’s emotion to the edge.

“You should have stayed with her then!” Chinen took one pillow and hit Yamada’s head with it, it was not _that_ hard but he squirmed and tried to get away from him. He was utterly upset that while he was here, all ready to entertain his feelings for Yamada, the said man was openly flirting with other people. And what made him even more frustrated was he was still getting swayed by the man like he’s not being a jerk.

He kept trying to getaway but Yamada was fast enough to pin him on the couch. He was entirely oblivious as to how it happened but when he felt his back collide with the softness of the couch rather harshly, he felt a little dizzy. Yamada hovered on top of him, trapping both his hands on top of his head.

“Why? Did you also think that I would rather do this to Sora-chan?” Yamada leaned forward, making Chinen turn his head sideward.

“Maybe.” Chinen puffed his cheeks a bit.

“I don’t think so.” Yamada chuckled.

Chinen looked at him fiercely, “You’re such a mess! First, you make my heart beat faster, second, you do things to sway me even more, third, you talk about Sora-chan this, Sora-chan that, and who knows what you do with her when you two are alone together! Now this! Just because I’m the one in front of you, you’ll take advantage of me since I am more _accessible_!” Chinen heaved. He was turning red but it was not because of how enraged he was, but more likely because of humiliating himself for throwing out an unaccounted and _totally unnecessary_ tantrum.

Chinen parted his mouth to speak again, but even before he could even say a word, Yamada bent down to capture his lips. Seeing Chinen resemble the red wine he loved and usually had, he knew he needed to taste him. Albeit the shade of his face, Chinen tasted like coffee, it was equally bitter and creamy but most especially, it was extremely sweet and fluttering.

The moment Chinen let out a moan; all that was left of Yamada’s sanity had left him. He deepened the kiss as Chinen allowed him to enter, their tongues meeting for the first time, the acquaintance intensifying as they let their muscles dance together. Yamada’s hands that pinned Chinen’s slowly travelled down, caressing the softness of Chinen’s skin until he was cupping the cheeks of the defenseless man’s beneath him.

After so long, Chinen felt secured and _desired, _so when Yamada attempted to pull away for a much needed breath, he enveloped his arms and legs around Yamada’s neck and waist, pulling him closer. He was not going to let Yamada go, not when he had let his walls down already, and not when he was now prepared to _love_ again.

But it wasn’t only Yamada who was winded, Chinen was too, and with a soft whine, he temporarily interrupted the intimate contact. Chinen does not open his eyes, but a smile formed when he never felt Yamada’s lips leave his. It was just there, ghosting, _grazing _his own.

“So…” Yamada started, loving how Chinen’s finger was running ticklish circles against the back of his neck.

“Hm?” Chinen opened his eyes unhurriedly and found Yamada grinning.

“I don’t think I could do things like this with Sora-chan.” Yamada chuckled and Chinen’s brows met in the middle. A little frown also formed at the mention of the woman he was least likely fond of.

But he asked, “Why?”

“She’s five, Chii. She’s a kid. I’m not a pedo.” Yamada snickered.

Chinen almost deadpanned, “A what?”

“A kid, she’s my manager’s kid. But I’m glad you thought she wasn’t or else you wouldn’t have let me kiss you.”

“Then you shouldn’t have missed the part of telling me how old she was! Ugh, I can’t believe I got jealous over a kid.” Chinen said, Yamada was sure he was sulking by the tone of his voice.

“So you admit that you were jealous.” There it was again, Yamada’s smirk and this time, Chinen would, unequivocally, wipe it off from his face as he demanded, “Shut up and kiss me.”

_And Yamada delightfully complied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp (・_・;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click on the hyperlink somewhere in this chapter ^^

The morning was gushing with serenity and the flowers were blooming infinitely, painting the shop in a wonderful, colorful palette however, the young florist was back in a slump against his work desk once again. Last night, he had let his jealousy take control over the vast array of his emotions and had let all of his impending assertiveness to explode. He knew he did not have the right to be surprised when he roused only to be in the couch, on top of Yamada and enclosed in his embrace, but still, he emerged to be dumb stricken at the position he had brought himself to. As ridiculous as it may sound, he was actually thankful to be the first to awaken because he was afraid that he was only going to face him with so much awkwardness after sharing their first kiss and the kisses thereafter, which _he had earnestly demanded._ Thus, with his strong intent to dodge him this morning, he had ran to his shop earlier than expected.

Though it had not been long ago since he met Yamada, the rich gentleman had already managed to plant a seed and had nurtured it to the point where it blossomed a love that they were bound to cultivate _together_. And that made him scared to a _greater_ extent. The emotion he was feeling was far different from what he had with Yuya, this one was stronger that it overdrove him to an intensity that was difficult to escape.

Chinen loathed how oscillating his feelings were right now as he stared blankly at the dahlias and chrysanthemums arranged in one of his tall pastel blue vases, he could not help but think he was not good enough to be receiving love from someone else. Not by Yuya who he had been in a long-term relationship that he had managed to ruin and most certainly not by Yamada Ryosuke who had been nothing but his light in those times he suffered from darkness.

Aroused by his anxiety and the thought of his past relationship, Chinen’s willingness to gamble in love was starting to crumble apart. _What if he started losing time for their relationship again? What if he wasn’t capable of providing Yamada everything that he needed?_ _What if Yamada realized he was not good enough for him? Was he going to look for someone else who possessed the qualities that he lacked? Was he going to leave him too?_

_Time was also not one to forget._ Time was inevitable and Chinen was aware of the misfortune. It was unescapable- who knew how much time they have gotten left until the curtains to their mischief opened and revealed the deception they have built? Days? Weeks? Months? Or if they were lucky, _never_? It was despicable to think of, it made him taste acid on his tongue, it made him shiver in fear.

_If he was so definite of his feelings last night, now he felt as though he was drowning in the oceans that once he get a cut, however shallow or however small, as long as it reeked his blood he was going to be chased by the sharks._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Good morning! I was hoping I’d see you when I wake up but you were already gone. :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I’m going to be preparing for an event two days from now. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Is this going to be big?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Not that big but I’ll try to get my friends to help me._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Just tell me if you need more hands okay? My friends have no life, they can come over to help :P_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s fine. It’s only for a company anniversary._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Okay. Until what time are you staying in your shop? _

_I wanted to drop you off this morning :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Probably late? I don’t know. I’ll try to finish all the flower centerpieces today._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I think it’s time you hire an assistant. _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_The last time I did, I made trouble. Not only for me but for my employee as well._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Well, I’d rather you have a helper than see you do all the work. I don’t want you overworking yourself._

_ I promise I won’t be jealous ;)_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I’m not overworking myself._

_Stupid. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I know we haven’t really talked about us, what we are now or what we can call this, but I would like you to know that I’ll always be by your side. No matter what happens, I will be your husband._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Cheese._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’m being serious, Chii. In order for this pretend to work, we should do what it entails us to do._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I know, and I’ll do the same._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_As my wife?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_That’s what you call me right?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_God help me, you’re making me want to kiss you._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Well, you’ll have to wait until nighttime. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_As long as you give me a lot. But I really really really want one right now, what do I do? Should I go to you first?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Don’t be foolish. You’re going to be late and I haven’t heard anyone die of waiting._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_:(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Ah, the baby is back._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Fine._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_:*_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I think I can conquer the whole world now. ;)_

_Thank you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_:*_

_But through the depths and the cold waves and during the periods of sinking, ever since he met Yamada, he deemed to have found a lifeline. Someone who was willing to surf the tides with him- someone who would not let go of his hands. _

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It’s lunch time, but it’s already 1pm so I hope you had your lunch._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I had a sandwich. What are you having?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Just that? I’m having some tuna._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I had tuna sandwich._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Does that mean we’re soulmates?!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Probably…coincidence :P_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I think soulmates._

_I just want to ask, what do the numbers in your email mean?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It’s the date I opened my shop._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Is that so? Well, it’s also my birthday! _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_It is? Oh, that reminds me, I still have to know more about you. I don’t even know simple facts like this when I’m supposed to be your wife._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_It’s okay, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. _

_The word “wife” sounds so cute when it comes from you_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Then what’s the meaning of yours?_

_I literally just typed it._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_11 and 30 are my favorite numbers. There’s nothing really special about it._

_Still :( _

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Then would it be special now if I told you that your “wife” was born on November 30?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Wait, what? You’re kidding, aren’t you?!_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Why would I joke about my birthday? _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_WE ARE SOULMATES._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Coincidence :P_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_You can’t convince me otherwise now and your birthday’s coming up soon! _

_There’s also one more thing._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_What is it?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_There’s something very important that we’re missing._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Huh?_

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_Hey dude. Are you free tomorrow?_

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Yeah but not for you lmao_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_Aw come on. I need your help._

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_For?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_I realized me and Chinen do not have rings yet. I’m going to look around tomorrow._

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Okay as long as you buy me food._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_Anything you want. Thanks man!_

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Don’t mention it, lover boy._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_Wtf?_

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Just admit it, no one’s gonna judge you._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_I’m a ‘husband’._

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Woah woah okay husband :)_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_Shut up :(_

It was starting to be a busy time as the holidays neared, the streets were crowding, the evening breeze was becoming cold. Unlike the rest of the people flocking outside merrily, Yamada and Keito took shed at a vintage jewelry shop.

“You know, for someone pretending, you’re being too picky and meticulous.” Keito said as he leaned, mimicking his friend’s stance, in front of the polished glass case that housed the stream of gold and silver jewelries. “You guys aren’t even a real couple.”

Yamada all but glanced annoyingly at his friend making Keito press his lips in a thin line to shush himself.

“Forasmuch as I am buying already, why not make the most out of my money. And you have no idea.”

“Holy- hold on! Are you guys dating for real now?!”

“Just help me- _hey, look at [that](https://i.etsystatic.com/18727408/r/il/584226/2042921001/il_794xN.2042921001_q8gr.jpg)_.” Fixating at the rose gold floral band, Yamada smiled as it reminded him of his own flower, _the florist_.

An old man, probably the owner of the jewelry shop, approached them with a wide, welcoming smile. “I see you’ve got eyes for this.” He said, taking out the elegant case that contained the floral ring and the plain band, sitting it in front of his customer. “The floral contains twelve genuine white diamond stones and this simple high polished band comes with an option of personalization since I give free engraving services.”

Yamada nodded his head, acknowledging the details “Keito, what do you think?” Yamada asked, not taking his eyes away from the couple rings.

“I think… that whatever I say will be useless now because I can see that you’re so smitten by it and will still end up buying it.”

“Can you not? I was being sincere with my question.” Keito chuckled, clearly having fun in annoying his friend.

“Okay, so it think it’s nice, it wouldn’t look too thick in his hands and it wouldn’t be too much of a bother with his work.” Keito said, stating his opinion eventually. “But what are you gonna do with yours? Will you have it engraved or something?”

“Maybe. _I’ll get this_.” Yamada announced, taking his credit card out from his wallet smoothly. In return, the owner handed him a piece of pen and paper, “Here, write what you want me to put in the ring.”

Yamada took the pen in between his fingers, and carefully he started making delicate strokes with it. “Thank you, will I be able to get it tonight?”

“Yes, just give me an hour.”

“Then, we’ll be back.”

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Okamoto

_Thanks. _

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_No worries man. Tell me his reaction when you give it._

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hey are you home?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_On my way, do you want anything?_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Not really, I’m still finishing the last two flower pieces. I might stay until later since the event’s tomorrow._

The door to his shop had been long locked since the afternoon so it made him jump a little when he heard a knock.

_Eh. Yamada? _He moved to the door and let Yamada inside.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I thought you’d go home straight.”

“I did. You’re my home.” Yamada grinned, earning a playful scoff from Chinen who gave him his back to return to his work.

“I’m almost done with this and then one last.” Chinen stood behind his counter; he was making slightly taller centerpieces this time around.

Yamada admired the face Chinen made when he was working seriously, there was just something intimate between him and his flowers and there is no denying at the image of him understanding his flowers as much as his flowers understood him.

Chinen was cutting the stem of the white roses when he felt a warm body pressed against his back and arms looping around his waist.

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Chinen shook his head, but Yamada knew it was a lie when Chinen slightly depended some of his weight on the pillar that supported him now. He wasn’t only tired, he was drained. His hands hurt from all the arrangements, his feet hurt from standing too long and his upper back muscles hurt from the spasms.

“They’re beautiful.” Yamada praised, resting his chin against Chinen’s shoulder who stopped moving for a while.

“Thank you.” A smile spread along the florist’s lips, hovering his own hands above the ones that were resting in his abdomen.

Finally, Yamada asked “What are we now? When I have you like this in my arms, what does that makes the two of us?”

Chinen swiveled around and looked at him intently. Yes, he was afraid, he was uncertain- all these things he had written in the shore but when Yamada was acting as if he were the water to wash away all his worries and fears, Chinen could only give in.

He loves him. _He does. He loves him!_

“I love you.” Chinen cried, arms finding their way around Yamada’s neck and his lips touching his. Yamada responded passionately, feeling a warm liquid trickling between their cheeks- _they were from Chinen. _Reaching out for his back pocket without breaking the kiss, Yamada fished out the box he had bought earlier. He continued to kiss him, pushing Chinen just until his back pressed the counter so he could place the box on top of it. Letting his sense of touch overpower him, he lift the lid open and took the floral one in his hand.

He was nervous, his kisses were getting uncoordinated, but it was the perfect time. So he glided down Chinen’s left hand until it was where he wanted it to be and then carefully, he slipped the ring on his fourth finger.

Chinen gasped at the cold band that gave his finger an additional weight despite it being a small, lightweight hoop. He pulled away and met Yamada’s eyes, “What… What is this?” He asked, but had not yet glanced at the ring.

_“I love you too.” _

Chinen bit his lower lip, taking a glimpse at the box atop his counter. It still had one ring inside, one that was plain and a little bit wider. Chinen pulled it out and did not miss the word engraved inside, _“May I?” _When Yamada nodded, he slid it unhurriedly, taking in every second until it met the end of his finger and the end of Chinen’s doubts. Because what his ring held?

_Yuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We [may] still have a long way to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T

It was a sight to behold, Chinen working his way on the kitchen as Yamada watched him from behind. Clearly, Chinen was unaware of the presence of the other man. He panicked a little when the sausages made harsh, angry sizzles upon contact with the cooking oil, he might have cried a bit when he could not flip the pancakes right and his only salvation was the coffee that he could make even with his eyes closed. This made Yamada smile and approach him from behind, Chinen was currently trying to toss the flat breakfast cake when he felt a warm body pressed against his back and a hand enfolding his to help him with his intent. The other hand of Yamada, snaked around the other side to hold the pan while Chinen let his own fall to his side. He granted Yamada the authority to guide his limb since; he was the real supreme being of the kitchen, wasn’t he?  
  
Too elated of his accomplishment, Chinen's face lit up at his first successful hotcake and turned around to grin at the man who had made it possible. Yamada’s arm had encircled their way around Chinen’s waist letting him finish the little bit of batter that was left.

“You did not have to do them all at the same time.” Yamada chuckled and rest his chin on top of Chinen's shoulder and while feeling a wee bit of naughty, Yamada pressed his lips against the smaller one's bare crevice. He lingered there for a while, but as Chinen allowed him more access to his neck and letting his slightly loose shirt to fall over his shoulder to expose more skin in the process, Yamada peppered the tempting, exclusively naked parts presented all for him to consume. The kisses were light, were feathery and Chinen indulged at the feeling of the butterflies in his stomach until he felt Yamada working his way towards his already reddening ear.  
  
His earlobe seemed so invitingly luscious, thus, Yamada decided to attack it next- he bit it, nibbled it and loved the sound that escaped Chinen's mouth. It was a cry that extremely stirred Yamada all over, and he most definitely wanted to keep hearing it so he continued to assault Chinen's ear.

  
As Chinen consequently turned the knob to extinguish the flames of the burner, the fire that had ignited his whole being had already conquered his comprehension. He swiveled his body around and automatically wrapped his arms around Yamada's neck kissing him briefly before opening his mouth to talk.

"Work?" He asked.  
  
Yamada shook his head, a knowing smile appearing on his face, "Not today".  
  
"Good." The grin was toothy, or probably provoking to be precise. Yamada never thought that Chinen had this side to him, it was sexy, too enticing and _very stimulating_. He loved everything about Chinen, and he loved how the man kept surprising him. Yamada was willing to take time, _even if it took him forever_, to learn everything about him. He wanted to keep studying him until he knew him inside out; but here and now, as Chinen was lasciviously surrendering himself to him, he was going to master the sensation of his lips until he was out of breath as a start.  
  
When they parted, Chinen's lips were red and slightly ajar and his eyes were hooded as he gasped for some air. It was too irresistible, and Yamada did not even bother listening to his self-control, it was now or never. With a swift movement, he hoisted Chinen up in the air, making the smaller one hug him like a koala.  
  
"Ry- Yamada-san." Chinen called him breathlessly.  
  
"Please do it. Call me by my first name. I want to hear it from you." Yamada said, walking slowly towards the bedroom.  
  
When Chinen did not speak, he pleaded once more. "Please, Yuri."  
  
Chinen hid and nuzzled his face on Yamada's neck and quietly, he let the man's given name roll delicately in his tongue "Ryosuke".  
  
His name had never sounded so better that as Chinen repeated it once again, Yamada's desire had finally taken full control of his mind and body. He pushed Chinen's back against the door of his bedroom, fiercely ambushing his lips one more time. Chinen was lucidly taking pleasure at the way Yamada handled him, that is why when Yamada's tongue entered him, he was not going to let him dominate him. Even when he was the one being carried like this, he wanted Yamada to know that he could also be in control, and to show that, he deepened the kiss and knew he had won the fight when Yamada groaned in defeat.  
  
Chinen was smiling as they separated and linked their foreheads together. _A gesture that was becoming their habit. _  
  
"You're driving me crazy." Yamada muttered, his voice sounding a little scratchy.  
  
"Glad to know. Because you've been doing the same exact thing to me." Chinen answered, looking past at the bed and raising a brow.  
  
Yamada walked a few steps backward and when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he lowered himself down with Chinen straddling his lap.  
  
"You were trying to cook breakfast, why? I could have just done it." Yamada asked, it's not like he didn't want Chinen to cook, but he was genuinely curious of the reason.  
  
"Your mom sent me an email this morning and said they're going to come over some time this week. I was practicing so I could cook for them." Chinen explained. However, Yamada's heart swelled at the thought that Chinen made an effort to try something he would usually just avoid doing. He did not know why Chinen would go through such extent but if he had him in his lap like this, he was certain that Chinen might have wanted to make a greater impression as Yamada's partner. He smiled at the theory he had formed in his mind, only to frown when he realized something.  
  
"Wait, they are coming over? And they didn't even text me?" Yamada was in disbelief but was equally relieved to know that his mother totally approved of Chinen. "At this rate, I'm going to get pushed aside and you'll be the apple of their eyes now." He pouted.  
  
Chinen giggled. It was the first time Yamada had heard it and it was the cutest one he had ever heard. "It's okay; you'll be the apple of my eyes then."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." And as every promise needed to get sealed, Chinen thought he could just attest it with another kiss.  
  
"Chii..." Yamada cracked. If Chinen did not stop maddening him he was going to lose his mind soon.  
  
Yamada groaned as he got pushed on the bed, Chinen had his legs on either side of his body. "I- I think…_I want_-" He spoke slowly, trying to prevent the shame that accompanied it from showing.  
  
That was the last straw. Yamada had resigned to where his limit can only take him. He was going to hit the home base today, in the broad daylight, where he can glorify Chinen's physique without any restriction.  
  
Chinen felt it; Yamada who was beneath him was already growing bigger. Without any trace of rush in his movement, he rocked his hips back and forth, causing his bottom to rub against it and transmitting huge waves of pleasure for the both of them.  
  
"Does this mean you want me too?" Chinen asked biting his lower lip as Yamada's arousal was prodding him for some more attention.  
  
"More than you can ever imagine." Yamada's hands were now resting over Chinen's thighs. This morning, he was wearing plain black shorts that was not too long nor was too short but it was definitely hiked now with his position. Yamada was thankful for it because it made Chinen's milky white skin more accessible for him to touch and run his hands through. It even made it easier for him to slip his hands inside and latch on the plump gluteals. Chinen mewled as Yamada gave it a hard but gentle squeeze, causing him to drop his body over Yamada.  
  
"R-ryosuke." Chinen stuttered, his hazy mind was not letting him move his body anymore, he only knew that he needed Yamada now that he even felt like crying.  
  
Yamada flipped their position without any warning and was now on top; however, Chinen's legs remained clamped around him. He proceeded to take his shirt off and presented a built that had left Chinen stunned for a good minute who even let his fingers wander at the toned, hard abs that Yamada has.  
  
"Like what you see?" Yamada smirked.  
  
"It's..." Chinen looked up to meet his eyes, "very defined."  
  
Soon enough, Chinen's white shirt joined the black tee that was already sprawled on the ground. He did not possess the same kind of hard pectorals and six-pack abs his partner had, however, his body glistened with beauty and innocence and Yamada could not help but stare in admiration. When Chinen realized this, he tried to cover as much as he can, suddenly feeling shy and inferior for having been small and gangly in nature. He had never hit the gym before nor did it occur to him to practice any sport but nevertheless, he was flawless. And that's what Yamada thought, so he uncovered Chinen's body, bringing his arms to his sides. He kissed him, slowly and sweetly, hoping it would convey his message- _that he was he was perfect, without even trying._

Yamada wanted the totality of him and that included leaving the breakfast uneaten and the coffee turning cold in the kitchen because when he had gotten everything that he needed served in the middle of the bed, _panting and wanton_…

…_he could not ask more._

**Fika**

[fee-ka] . Swedish

A moment to slow down and

appreciate the good things in life.

Just when Yamada thought that everything was falling into place especially after the day his family had visited them, a sudden turbulent shift had happened.

It started when they were having dinner and Chinen’s phone rang, an unknown number calling him. Yamada told him not to pick it up and ruin the atmosphere but Chinen reasoned that it might be a customer. With a slide of his thumb, he brought the phone to his ear, stood up, and walked away not wanting to upset Yamada any further.

But as Chinen went back with his face pale, his lips slightly quivering, which could have gone unnoticed if only the man opposite him wasn’t looking enough, Yamada knew it was not just a simple call.

“Who was it?”

“It’s-“ Chinen paused, looking down at his plate, “_nothing_.” He said.

“_Sure._ Tell me who that was. Your crazy ex-boyfriend?”

Chinen shook his head and Yamada’s eyes squinted.

“Then who?” a tinge of assertiveness already showing through Yamada’s tone.

“Let’s just continue eating.” Chinen suggested, pushing aside the weird churning in his stomach. He did not want Yamada to know who the caller was, and honestly, he hated himself for not listening to him. He should not have had answered the damn call.

“Fine.” He heard Yamada sigh. He felt nasty, they were just having fun exchanging stories of how their day went and he just had to crush the mood with a simple call and his incapability to hide the hasty drop in his ardor.

Under the covers, Chinen clung a little more tightly to Yamada than he usually did. He had his head above his chest, his arms draped around him as if holding him for his dear life.

After so much of contemplating minutes and heavy breathing, Chinen asked, “We’re going to have to tell them the truth soon, right?”

Taken aback, Yamada tilted his head wanting to get a clearer view of Chinen’s face, but instead, the smaller male flexed his neck lower so his eyes that were full of uncertainties remained hidden. When Yamada kept quiet, Chinen prodded him for an answer while trying to keep his voice from breaking.

_“Right?”_

“Go to sleep, _hana_.” Yamada hugged him tighter, Chinen straightening out his body a bit to bury his face against the man’s chest.

Once Yamada was assured that Chinen had fallen into deep sleep, he carefully untangled himself from him and reached for his phone. He knew that Chinen would not be happy if he knew about him going through his personal possession but Yamada could not be placated until he knew who had called his boyfriend, who had made him feel severely _bothered. _

With his own phone, he typed in the number and hit the green button. He could not believe his eyes to see a registered phone number.

_Calling Sunako…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T okay but my thought about this is that after posting the last chapter, I feel like i'm going to go downhill already.  
I'm sorry, however I'll keep doing my best!
> 
> RISE ALL YAMACHII SHIPPERS!


	14. Chapter 14

**Matsuda Sunako **<SunakoMatsu@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_That was fast. Did he tell you?_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Sunako

_What is this about? _

|

**Matsuda Sunako **<SunakoMatsu@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Oh you know so well, stop acting like you don’t. If it were only me, I could have let this pass but you cannot humiliate my family like that. Your father went here the other day, telling my dad that the wedding is off and that you married someone else. Do you know how my parents felt? Deceived. _

_This is not just about you. This is also between our families. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Sunako

_I get it. I do and I’m sorry but please understand. I’ve thought about it over and over but I’m just not ready for this. It was bold of me to assume that my parents were using me to save them from their declining business by forming a partnership with your family that’s why I tried going with the it despite having a heavy heart. _

|

**Matsuda Sunako **<SunakoMatsu@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You should not have in the first place then!_

_And now you’re going to leave us all hanging? After the entire announcement and the invitations that we’ve sent? What in the world, Yamada Ryosuke? _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Sunako

_It was very selfish of me I know. I’m sorry. You have all the rights to be mad at me._

|

**Matsuda Sunako **<SunakoMatsu@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Is that all you can say? That you’re sorry?! Did you know that my mother’s blood pressure almost spiked to a crisis and is now on bedrest after hearing that you went off to marry someone else?! Of course you don’t, because all you think about is yourself!_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Sunako

_I’m sorry. I’ll meet them personally and apologize for my actions._

|

**Matsuda Sunako **<SunakoMatsu@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_No. You’re only meeting them once you sort out that marriage of yours and you’re ready to marry me. Whatever happens, you and I will become husband and wife. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Sunako

_Please, Sunako. Let me make it up to you in another way. I can’t do this._

|

**Matsuda Sunako **<SunakoMatsu@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_You can. I’ll make sure of that. Either you break it off with that florist or I’ll reveal how fake that marriage is._

There was not a word to describe what Yamada was feeling. He was heavy with guilt and shame, he did not just upset Sunako’s family, but he would also disappoint his own and what’s even worst is that he just dragged the most important person in his life into the chaos.

He wanted to curse and punch himself as he looked fixedly at Chinen’s fragile sleeping figure.

_He’s going to suffer the most. _He thought and his throat narrowed, the constriction making it harder for him to breathe. It was not only that, because in general, he could now move however much he wanted to.

_Oh how much he wanted_ to touch him, hug him, kiss him and tell him he is so sorry for pulling him into an orbit of disarray, but the emotions that were weighing down on him made him unable to contract even the smallest muscle of his body.

However, it was not that long until the sleeping man stirred and almost purred for his human blanket_, _having been cold from the lack of physical contact_ “Ryosuke?” _

As difficult as it was for Yamada, he lifted his foot to take one step and another until he was back to spooning the smaller male to him.

With a slurry speech, Chinen asked as he wrapped his arm around Yamada’s waist, “Where have you been?”

“I had to go to the bathroom.” He answered, a new wave of guilt crashing through his senses as he lied.

“Mmm…” Chinen hummed, rubbing his palm fairly slow and soothing against Yamada’s abdominal. “Does it feel better now? You were gone for quite a long time.” He giggled, but his eyes remained closed.

“It feels better.” _No, not even in the slightest bit. It definitely felt horrible, too venomous to have the desire to empty what is inside, to vomit the solicitude that was covering his entirety._

“_I’m sorry._" Certainly, his knees were going to bruise because the moment he had arrived home, his had dropped to the ground apologizing as the feeling of enfeeblement shook him to his very soul

Yamada opened his mouth attempting to say something else, probably to explain his side but instead, a sharp bitter blow of skin was heard, a harsh sweep of disappointment clearly audible from the sound. 

_His father had just slapped him. _

And if he were to be honest, it did not hurt, it did not sting _at all_, because all that he could ever think of at the moment was the gloomy face of the florist that one night he came to his shop to comfort him. His heart ached and crushed, more than his assaulted cheek and more than his trembling legs- _he never wanted to see that face ever again, and he definitely did not want to be the reason to make him cry._

“Look at what you’ve done! You’ve made a fool out of everyone! What were you thinking?!” His father roared, eyes burning and body trembling with extreme frustration.

Yamada’s head remained hanging low, his own body refusing to fight for him because he knew he was wrong. _Too self-centered_. That it made the people around him to be at disadvantage instead.

_Especially that one sweet man. That one special person who was always surrounded by beautiful and vibrant flowers yet had always felt so alone and trapped._

“Get out.” His father said through his gritted teeth, but when Yamada did not uproot from his staid position, he said it one more time louder and menacingly- “GET OUT!”

This time, Yamada did as he was told, trying his best to keep his feet on the ground despite not feeling them anymore. But as he reached the outside of his father’s study, there stood his mother. Excessive dismay painted all over her face.

“Did you really have to do that, son?” She asked quietly, and then her right hand came up to the left side of her chest clutching it tightly as he let herself fall back to the wall for support.

“MOM!”

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I’m at the hospital. It’s mom and it’s all my fault._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Sunako

_Take a deep breath first and calm down, Ryosuke. _

_I’m on my way._

“Ryosuke!” Chinen was half walking and half running as he approached his lover who was sitting on one of the benches outside the hospital, his eyes red and puffy, his leg restless as it kept bobbing.

“Yuri.” He meekly called back as Chinen sat beside him. “They know.”

“How is she?” his face mirroring the worry that was laced in his question.

“She’s okay now. They’ve given her some medications and are running through some more tests just to make sure, but she’s okay now… This wouldn’t have happened if not for me.”

“Shh…” Chinen smiled tenderly, so tender that it was enough for Yamada’s racing heart to start calming down. And as Chinen covered his hand with his, he let himself cave in and be comforted.

“The one who called me, _that person_ was the one you were going to marry. She knows the whole deal.” The tender smile turning into a more painful one. “I guess we really couldn’t outsmart rich people who have the capacity to hire private investigators, huh?” Chinen chortled; however, it was obviously strained.

_“You know that I love you, right?”_ Chinen’s voice was soft and composed as he continued _“and if I could, I would keep you all to myself.”_ A gut feeling shot Yamada’s inwards as his already hazy mind convinced him that this monologue was going to lead to Chinen breaking up with him. He desperately grabbed him by his arms, his eyes speaking for himself, _pleading_ Chinen to stop talking and just stay with him until he figured out a way to resolve and come out of the calamity.

“But you weren’t mine to begin with and you were destined to be with someone else. I am already so grateful to have met you and to have shared this short story with you because you have no idea how much you’ve collected me and made me feel myself again and I haven’t thanked you for that yet. So _thank you_, Ryosuke.” Even when his eyes fell to his lap, the smile never left his lips and this sight broke Yamada even more. So this time, he found his voice to ask Chinen, _“Stop it, please.”_

“But it’s time. It’s time we stopped living in our made up fantasy don’t you think so, Ryosuke? Let’s not hurt people like this anymore. Your mom, _your wife’s mom..._let’s not wait until this gets out of hand any further. It’s okay, you’ve given me so many memories to treasure and hold onto until… until I can say your name without feeling this pain in my chest anymore.” His words were beginning to tremble as tears started escaping from his eyes as well. Eventually _withering_ his composure away.

“No, no. This is all my fault, you don’t have to include yourself. _This is all mine_.”

“Didn’t you tell me once that it always takes two to tango?” Chinen reminded him, resting a palm against his cheek, running his thumb against the delicate skin. “That was the best dance I had and will probably ever have.”

“Your mom needs you the most right now and fate had let me borrow you long enough_, I have to return you now_.” And with one last gentle kiss from Chinen, Yamada was left sitting alone again, new fresh tears flowing down his cheeks proving his endless regret of the disaster he had created.

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Dude what happened? Chinen asked for a favor to get your stuff in his place and asked me to bring it to your house. Everything okay?_

|

**Okamoto Keito** <keitokamoto@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Jesus, I just heard what happened to your mom. I hope she gets better soon! Do you need anything from here? I’m still at your place._

**Nakajima Yuto** <nkjma_yt@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Hey, Daiki and I are on our way to visit your mom. Keito informed us._

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yuri._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Yuri please. Why did you have to send my things away? I want to come home. To you. Please._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_Don’t do this to me. Let’s talk when mom gets home. Please._

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I love you so much._

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Sunako

_I left him._

|

**Matsuda Sunako **<SunakoMatsu@jpn.com>

to Chinen

_Thank you._

_How selfish could my heart be,_

_To fall in love in such a convenient way,_

_When my mind keeps telling me, I should not anyway._

_How am I supposed to escape?_

_When it has wrapped me in its cape?_

_I should have kept my feelings in check,_

_I never wanted to be this wrecked._

_“You are not the only selfish being here, Ryosuke. It takes two to tango but the music had to stop, right?”_

Unfortunately_, time_ _never did _and it dragged longer and longer each day. Chinen was just about get out of his shop to wrap the night out but stood outside was Yamada. With a poorly uncoordinated bundle of flowers in his hand.

“Hana.”

“R-ryosuke?”

“You never replied to me again.” Even through the darkness of the night, Chinen could still make out the bags and dark circles around Yamada’s eyes that were clearly from exhaustion, lack of sleep and maybe _crying. _

“How’s your mom?”

“She’s fine, but still disappointed.”

Yamada smiled sadly, slowly reaching out to hand Chinen the handpicked flowers he had collected on the way and had entwined into a sloppy mix of cluster.

“Just this time, _for the last time, _will you go out with me on a date?”

Chinen did not feel like fighting it tonight, so he painfully swallowed the lump that had built up on his throat, and meekly answered. “Yes.”

All will of protesting dissipated as his hands shakily accepted the sincerest of bouquets. He had seen and made hundreds and thousands of great ones out there, but this one right here, which Ryosuke had obviously made especially for him, was by far the best out of all that he had ever laid his eyes and heart upon.

“Let me just put this on a vase and I’m all yours for tonight.” Chinen said, reciprocating Yamada’s smile.

“I’ll wait for you here.”

Biting his lower lip, he turned his back against Yamada and allowed the door to close on its own. He could not close it himself because how could he? When Yamada was there already looking so dejected.

He placed it quickly in a vase and hurried out, not wanting any second of the night to go to waste, after all it _could_ just be their last night _together_.

“Let’s go?” Chinen felt jittery, as when he did something not good, like declining a client. He knew he should stop and make Yamada go away but there he was, even having the audacity to take Yamada’s hand in his.

They consumed the night by eating at the place Yamada had chosen, and then to a second-hand store, which Chinen had suggested. Yamada had never been into one so Chinen literally had to push him inside and comically dressed him with some yellow oversized shirt and baggy cargo pants. At this rate, Yamada’s pout was already evident however; Chinen was not quite done yet. He got an old-fashioned sunglass and slipped a silver chain around his neck and afterwards, Chinen was out laughing while he snapped some photos of him.

“You’re having too much fun.” Yamada growled, trying to snatch Chinen’s phone from him.

“I am. You look kinda funny.”

“Kinda? You’re almost about to burst.”

“Okay, okay.” Chinen simmered down, but still smiling at the best shot he got. It was Yamada scrunching his nose at him.

“You can go change now.”

“Mm, but we’re getting these.”

“Huh? You don’t have to. You wouldn’t wear those anyway.”

“I still want to get them.”

After paying, it was Yamada’s turn to grab Chinen’s hand, which the smaller male gladly accepted with a squeeze. They had no idea where to go next but their feet figured out the way to the park where the moon shined the most.

Spotting some familiar flowers on a plant box, Chinen elbowed the man beside him and accused of him jokingly, “Thief.”

“Mm. You are too.”

“No, I am not.”

“Yes you are. You stole my heart, remember?”

Yamada chuckled but Chinen looked more thoroughly serious now.

“Hey, I was just kidding.”

“I know.” He said, slowly sliding his hand from the other as he faced him. “But what if… _What if _it’s not me whom you really love? What if you are just fascinated of the made up bubble we’ve created for you to get away from the reality you were so eager to escape? Could you still say the same if we have met in an ordinary day at an ordinary place?”

“_Could it have been a different person too?”_

“What?” Yamada was left gawking. Did Chinen really doubt him now? _His love?_

Chinen was quiet for a long time, just staring at Yamada. Waiting for answers.

“You think that’s how shallow I am? That I will go through this just with anyone?”

“Wouldn’t you have? You were so desperate about it and sometimes I can’t help but wonder, what if it was someone else that you made a mistake with?”

Yamada sighed, pulling Chinen close to him to wrap him with his arms. “But can’t you see? Here we are. Even if I could have met anyone, fate still brought me to you. Even if I could have loved someone else, here I am, _loving you. _And even if you keep taking a step backward every time I go to you, I’ll make sure to keep up by taking two steps until I catch up and remind you that this our destiny.”

“But it’s wrong, Ryosuke. This is all wrong.” Chinen cried, shaking his head.

“How is it wrong?” Yamada asked in a whisper. “Is it wrong for our hearts to be free? Even in this last moment with you, in this _wrong moment_ as you tell me, can’t I just have you in my arms without thinking of-?”

“I love you.” Chinen softly interrupted, his face buried on Yamada’s chest. “So much.” Scared, he still hugged him back. Because when the night had to end and they had to part, nothing is certain they could still go back in each other’s embrace.

“I love you, and I will love you until the last of the flowers wither.” Yamada promised as he cupped the florist’s cheeks, sealing it with a kiss on his forehead.

_But it will never. _

Because each day that one of the flowers Yamada had given him died, he would pluck it out from the vase with his heart crushing, until he noticed that one of them was void of life and was smartly hidden in the middle of the bunch_\- a flower that will never wilt._

_Much like Yamada’s love for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may have been ugly mistakes above as I really didn't have time to write, so much more, proofread. BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO SOMETHING FOR YAMACHII DAY so here's chapter 14 for all of you and please don't kill me.  
I have no idea what happened either.  
one day they're happy and then one day they're breaking up  
i mean???? this is a yamachii story????
> 
> PLEASE END UP TOGETHER PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DISAPPOINT US  
wait---  
ok time to get some sleep  
woooosh!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU PROCEED, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE YOU FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR AND THAT YOU ARE SO PRECIOUS TO ME.

The chair felt hot against his skin despite the thick fabric that separated him from the bareness of the surface. He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there but it had been long enough since he had kept his mouth shut, _feeling little and inferior_ as his father spoke on his behalf. The discussion came heavy and unclear to him and all he could come to understand was that the wedding between him and Sunako would push through although the date has yet to be decided once again. It was a hard pill for Yamada to swallow but he had no choice and this time, there was no escape, no running away. _There can only be saving to where he was trapped._

Alas, the talk came to an end. The itch to go away and breathe made it hard for him to stay a second longer, and so he excused himself first, ran away until he felt lighter and could finally release his knuckles that had turned white back to its redness.

“Why do you have to act like you’re the only victim here?” Came a voice he was not ready to hear and had no desire of facing too soon.

“I know you are too, but I don’t think I can do this. You and I, we don’t even like each other heck, we don’t even know each other that well! How are we supposed to go on with this?”

“Couldn’t you give this- _me_ a chance?” her voice was softer, almost fading and Yamada remained silent, his eyes but closing.

“It’s not like I have any other choice now, right?” He answered and walked away, leaving the woman standing alone who had nothing but a longing gaze towards his retreating figure.

True to his words, the date was finalized and they had been spending each passing days with preparation that he had no choice but to quit his job and honestly, the kitchen could have been his safe haven if he were only able to keep it.

He had felt it once again, becoming a puppet, but now he had no one to share his feelings with anymore. The florist was never brought up into any of the topics either; everyone was acting like nothing ever happened except for his sister who would look at him apologetically from time to time. And it was frustrating, he wanted them to question him, wanted them to acknowledge his irresponsible action because then he could freely admit how much the florist meant to him. How much he yearned for him and how much he loves him and that even if he would be married to another woman, there will never be a guarantee that he would ever stop loving him.

_To him, his heart could only take one Hana. No moments they have shared were going anywhere, even when he would be holding someone else’s hand from now on, those memories would be enough to keep him going. To comfort him through the lonely road ahead because he just had to close his eyes and the supposed darkness would always be replaced by Chinen’s bright smile every time he did. _

_It was enough._

_It is._

_As it should be._

Chinen was doing it again. Barely going home, drowning himself with work, keeping his mind occupied that he did not have time to think of anything else. His hands had always had these little cuts here and there and at this rate, he never really cared anymore if his fingers would be covered in band-aids. He never felt them anymore anyway. Every time he felt like he could not go on any longer, he would take one glance of the artificial chrysanthemum flower and the journal sitting lonely by the edge of his countertop beside the wall and then he would be back to working again. He did not know if Yamada had any idea what a white chrysanthemum signified, but it is a symbol of _loyalty and devoted love_. He wanted to ask him, but it was no longer possible and the only Ryosuke he could talk to now was the journal he named after him.

> _November 25, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I just want you to know that it took me a lot of courage to even start writing this. This is not me, but when I met you, I just started doing things I have never really done before.
> 
> Like cooking and now, this.
> 
> When I’m at home, I try to prepare my meals as much as I can but I’ve been mostly spending my time at the shop. I never get tired of the sandwiches from the konbini since they have many options to choose from.
> 
> And I never get tired of work.
> 
> Because if I stop working, my mind gets flooded by you.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> _Hana._

> _November 30, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> Happy Birthday to me!
> 
> My friends threw a surprise birthday party for me. It did surprise me because your friends came over. Did you tell them? We didn’t talk about you but I really wanted to ask so bad how you are doing now. I hope you’re okay.
> 
> I’m happy you’ve got such wonderful and fun friends. I think I love them as much as I love my friends now. Can you share them with me? :P
> 
> But of course, I still love you the most.
> 
> _Hana._

> _December 5, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I had three events today. One in the morning, one in the afternoon and another in the evening. But I had Inoo-chan and Yabu-chan to help me with the arrangements and Hika-chan drove us around. Have I told you how lucky I am to have met them? Well, now I did.
> 
> I’m lucky.
> 
> Luckier even.
> 
> Or maybe even the luckiest.
> 
> Want to know why?
> 
> Because I met you too.
> 
> _Hana._

> _December 11, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I took the day off. It’s been a while since I did and now I’m just in bed, writing to you because I don’t know what else is there to do after seeing our fake wedding photos. Fake. And now you’re going to get married for real. I’m sorry we failed to deliver our plan. But maybe, this will be better for you. Everything happens for a reason, right? I hope it will all turn out okay and that you’ll have a happy family.
> 
> Family. Yeah.
> 
> Something you can never have with me.
> 
> So maybe, you getting married isn’t so bad, right? You deserve a loving family.
> 
> I’m sure you’ll be a great father someday! Remember how much you talked about Sora-chan? You always had that twinkle in your eyes every time you did.
> 
> Be a father, okay? They’ll be very adorable.
> 
> _Hana._

> _December 18, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I got a complain today.
> 
> And I am blaming you because I miss you a lot- I can’t stop thinking about you and have interchanged the orders of my two customers.
> 
> Maybe I should stop thinking about you now. Do you still think about me?
> 
> I really want to see you. Can I?
> 
> _Hana._

> _December 24, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> It’s 11:58pm now and I am writing here so we could celebrate Christmas together. I went home to my parents’ to celebrate with them. And you know what they noticed as soon as I came over? The ring. I have completely forgotten about it on my finger since it feels like a part of me already.
> 
> But don’t worry. I’ll remove it soon.
> 
> When I am ready. It wouldn’t be nice for me to keep wearing it when the man who gave it to me is already married, yes?
> 
> Soon. But not today. Not tomorrow.
> 
> Oh it’s 12mn! MERRY CHRISTMAS, Ryosuke! Please be happy and warm.
> 
> They’re calling me now, I’m going to have some of mom’s hot choco. I wish you could taste it too. It’s the best.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> P.S. I should stop saying that too, right? But not today.
> 
> _Hana._

> _December 29, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I’m going home today. It’s sad to leave home so soon but I have to go and take care of the flowers.
> 
> You call me Hana too but why does no one want to take care of this flower :P
> 
> Just kidding. I have my friends. They’re all I need.
> 
> But maybe I need you too.
> 
> I mean you, as the journal, because you always listen to me even when I don’t really make sense anymore. Like now.
> 
> _Hana._

> _December 31, 2019_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I don’t think I can wait until midnight to celebrate New Year’s Eve, I feel extremely cold and my head is pounding. I don’t want to get sick. It’s enough that I am alone tonight, I don’t need anything else to make it lonelier.
> 
> I bought a cake slice and planned to enjoy it but I’m feeling so weak right now to even have it. But I also want to keep writing too, because writing to you makes it feel like I have someone beside me.
> 
> _Hana._

> _January 1, 2020_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> I am sick.
> 
> My friends said they’ll come over so I am just waiting for them.
> 
> _Hana._

> _January 8, 2020_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> Do you want to know which flowers I associate you with? Well, I’m telling you anyway.
> 
> _Gerbera._
> 
> Because you are too cheeky! Too cheerful and bright… And I love that about you.
> 
> _Amaryllis._
> 
> Because you are a strong, confident and handsome man. Maybe that's why I fell for you.
> 
> _Forget-Me-Not._
> 
> Because you’ve given me so much memories to treasure. A constant reminder of the short love story we shared.
> 
> _White Chrysanthemum._
> 
> Because it will always remind me of your love.
> 
> _Hana._

> _January 14, 2020_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I have a helper now. You told me to get one, right?
> 
> Masaki is back and said his mom had recovered well. It feels so good to have him here again. Now I have someone to talk to and share meals with.
> 
> _Hana._

> _January 20, 2020_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> She came over. She had a lot of things to say but what got me worried the most was the part where she told me you looked thinner and lifeless now. Why? You were so full of life before. You were always smiling and always so cheery. Where is that Ryosuke now?
> 
> Thin? Haven’t you been eating well? You should eat please. I don’t want you to get sick. It hurts me just by thinking about it.
> 
> She asked me if I still love you and I couldn’t lie, so I decided not to answer her question. She also asked me how happy you were with me but I couldn’t possibly answer that, can I? You’re the only one who could. Did I make you happy? I wish I had, because you have made me the happiest.
> 
> I could not talk at all so I just listened until she cried and apologized for being harsh in approaching us, but she just had to do what she needed to do when her parents got involved. I told her it was okay, that I understand, and that I was sorry too because I didn’t think of all the possibilities that could have happened when I made the choice to help you. We were so reckless, weren’t we?
> 
> Ryosuke, she said she loves you, but you were always so distant to her and now she doesn’t know what to do. She’s hurting, you’re hurting, you both are. I hope you find it in your hearts to open up to each other. You are going to get married, you’re going to spend the rest of your life together, you have to be there for each other, to support each other, to comfort to each other. So please Ryosuke, open up your heart. I want to see the Ryosuke I’ve known if we ever bump into each other in the future. Happy and healthy.
> 
> P.S. So you’re finally getting married really soon, huh? 02.14.2020
> 
> P.P.S. Congratulations!
> 
> P.P.P.S. I’m taking off the ring now.
> 
> _Hana._

> _February 7, 2020_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> You passed out.
> 
> You have no idea how fast I ran to the hospital to see you after Keito called me.
> 
> Keito waited for me outside of the hospital and accompanied me to your room because your family and Sunako was there. I was scared to go inside, not just because of your parents but I was frightened to see the state you were in. But when I did, your sister was the first one to stand up and hugged me. Sunako stood up from the chair beside you as well and walked to me. Took my hand and tried leading me to you. I was afraid to approach you, I felt like I had no right, but when I met your parents’ eyes and gave they me a nod of approval, I took courage to finally go to you.
> 
> It’s been so long and this is the first time I’m seeing you again. Why did it have to be in a hospital bed, Ryosuke?
> 
> I sat down next to you and held your hand, it’s the same warmth as how I remember it, but warmer. I brushed some of the fringes that were covering your forehead that was now damp with sweat as your body tried to fight your fever.
> 
> Why are you doing this? I couldn’t even recognize you anymore, your cheeks are so hallow and reddish, your wrists are so thin and the IV drop connected to you seemed so painful against your frail body.
> 
> I hate it, so please recover soon.
> 
> _Hana._

> _February 8, 2020_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> YOU WOKE UP!
> 
> I can finally breathe again. This time, it was Yuto who called me. He said you’re going home today too.
> 
> Please eat a lot and don’t get sick anymore, okay?
> 
> P.S. You have a big day coming up. You have to be well.
> 
> _Hana._

> _February 14, 2020_
> 
> Ryosuke,
> 
> I don’t think I love you enough to let you go.
> 
> Wait for me.
> 
> _Hana._

_“Today, we are gathered here to celebrate and witness the union of love and commitment of Yamada Ryosuke and Mastuda Sunako. Together, we shall rejoice with and for them as they create a new life together as husband and wife.”_

_“Do you, Yamada Ryosuke, take Matsuda Sunako to be your lawful wedded wife to love, honor and comfort from this day until you both shall live?_

_“I do.”_

_“And do you, Matsuda Sunako, take Yamada Ryosuke to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and comfort from this day until you both shall live?”_

_“I… I’m sorry. I don’t think I can rob this man his freedom to love whoever his heart wants.” Sunako stood still, facing the crowd and ignoring the gasps and bewilderment from everyone including the man beside him. _

_“This man, I love him and I admire him, more than he thinks I do. We were always sheltered and followed whatever our parents told us to do, and that’s why we are all here today, our parents were the one who had set this up for us. They think that their children’s lives would be secured had they bonded them with the right person. But this man, who is bravely standing here beside me, went out of our sheltered lives and found something beautiful out there. He found love, found the right person for him. And that’s what I want to do as well, search for my destiny.”_

Everyone was silent and Yamada was stoned to where he tried to stay poise. His knees were almost as shaky as his emotions now, he was confused at the sudden turn of events and no one from the crowd, no one from their parents seemed to have a thing to say. And then suddenly, a scream was heard.

“RYOSUKE!” Everyone present turned around from where the voice came and Chinen emerged in the middle of the parted crowd. Panting. As if he had just ran a great length of distance. But the fire in his eyes was evident, it was burning with determination and boldness.

And then he raised his left hand, showing Yamada, showing the whole of the attendees the band that sparkled on his ring finger.

“Hana…” Yamada muttered, a sense of relief finally stirring against his chest and pulling him away from his trance. He met Sunako’s gaze for a brief second and the next thing she said made him sprint towards the newcomer.

It took her one word to free him, to free herself; to free everyone involved- _“Go.”_

Chinen had kept his hand in the air all the time, smiling at him as he approached. _“Hana.”_ Yamada said again, standing in front of the florist he had ever so desiderated.

“I don’t think love you enough to let you go, but I love you enough to keep you from doing something you don’t want so I’m taking you back.”

“I am more than happy be taken away.” Yamada cupped his cheeks, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Chinen’s hand slowly creeping to hold the hand resting against his cheek. It had never felt so right, so certain, almost dizzying and becoming contrastively hazy.

_But with Ryosuke by his side, he was sure they can face it together until the day becomes clearer and definite. _

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_WHERE ARE YOU?!_

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_On my way home now. 5 mins._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I don’t know why you decided to get your haircut this morning WHEN YOU HAD ALL THE TIME YESTERDAY TO HAVE IT. We have a wedding to attend! _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_But yesterday was Hana-time :(_

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_Fine. _

_Drive safely. _

|

**Yamada Ryosuke** <yamadaryosuke1130@jpn.com> 

to Chinen

_I love you._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_I love you._

|

**Chinen Yuri** <chinen_yuri0509@jpn.com>

to Yamada

_More. :P_

> March 30, 2020
> 
> Hana,
> 
> You really tried your best to hide your journal, but I’m sorry to say that I am really good at finding things. Like how I found you.
> 
> Today, my parents had renewed their vows and I still hate the fact that they’re now back to spoiling you more than their own son. I guess you really have that magic to make people adore you so much, huh? Who would have thought things would turn out like this? But whatever, I am really grateful for everything and I am too happy that I could not ask for more.
> 
> You sure talk a lot to journal Ryosuke, I am jealous, you sound so affectionate to it because right now, as I am writing this entry, you are grumbling about the jeans I left on the couch and yes, they are used. I’m sorry.
> 
> This is the life I want- I don’t mind if you get three-fourths of the bed, if you burn one side of the fish, if you complain a lot about my clutter, if you glare at me when I did something you didn’t like and if even when you think you’re always right. Because more than that, you take care of me, you heal me, you nurture me, you make me smile, and above all, you love me.
> 
> I love you so much.
> 
> But please remember that no matter how much I tell you I love you, how much I try to explore all the words to express the strong affection I have for you, I will always love you more than that.
> 
> My Soulmate.
> 
> My Hana.
> 
> P.S. The next wedding we are attending will definitely be ours already.
> 
> Ryosuke.

And it all started with an e-mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not be the best ending but I'm scared to keep it going and then losing myself halfway through :(
> 
> I don't know why I feel like crying now that it's finally over.  
I can say I have a weird attachment to this fic because it's the longest I have written and actually finished. 
> 
> TO EVERYONE WHO HAD BEEN WITH ME THROUGH THIS JOURNEY, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. I really have no words to describe the amount of gratitude I have for the support and love you've given this fanfic and me. Thank you for your time and for the kind, sweet words. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! And now, ISWAE is finally signing off. 
> 
> (I am calling it a Journey because while I was writing this, I was also preparing for something really really big that had me living a life like a rollercoaster ride. And now they're both done :D)
> 
> 'til we meet again! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Sunako is a totally made up character. A random name that popped up in my mind while doing the invitation. Hahaha. And yes, Yuto will be hosting it!  
Will have quick updates, hopefully.


End file.
